Hayley
by Girl in a White Dress
Summary: A new arrival at the Centre peaks the interest of the Parker twins. Who exactly is Hayley and why is she so special? [This story is on permanent hiatus.]
1. prologue

Disclaimer:  The characters don't belong to me, no money is being made and no infringement is intended.  Hayley and the people in Lesotho are all mine though!!!

_prologue_

**December 24, 1987**

**Somewhere in the Lesotho mountains**

The woman squeezed her eyes shut and pushed hard as the contraction hit.  The doctor nodded to himself, comforting the woman as he reminded her to breathe deeply.  A man with a cigarette approached the delivery table and the doctor paused in his attentions to glare at him.  That was as much as he dared to do.

The woman screamed and, with one final push, released a breath.  A few seconds later, the sound of a baby's wail filled the room.  The woman propped herself up on her elbows and pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her face.  She looked at the doctor expectantly.  He, in turn, looked at the smoking man.

"It's a girl, sir."

"A girl!"  The mother's joyous whisper went unnoticed by the men.

"A Christmas child.  How fitting.  Such a terrible shame her mother died in labor."

The doctor gasped but was too afraid to protest as the man took a syringe filled with a clear liquid and jabbed the needle in the woman's shoulder.  She realized what was happening too late and batted ineffectually at his hands.

"Please, doctor . . . help . . ."  Her voice faded as her eyes rolled back in her head.  She twitched once, twice, and then she was still.

The baby continued crying.  Her pink face contorted and she flailed her arms and legs as, on some deep level, she felt the loss.  The doctor wiped her clean and wrapped her in a soft yellow blanket.

"Nice work, doctor.  You've fulfilled all the obligations of your contract."

The doctor nodded nervously and handed the child to his boss.  He didn't see the gun, didn't hear the soft pop of the silencer, didn't realize he was going to die until he felt the sting of the bullet as it pierced his chest.  He sank slowly to the ground, his last thought of the little girl he'd just handed to the devil.


	2. one

_one_

__

**December 20, 2002**

**Somewhere in the Lesotho mountains**

The girl sat on the floor, her back straight against the wall.  Her legs were crossed, lotus-style, and her eyes were closed.  The ball in front of her slowly started to rise up in the air, stopping half a metre above the ground.  She opened her eyes and the ball started spinning.  Suddenly she let the ball fall to the floor and straightened her legs in front of her.  The SIM lab was empty except for a table and two chairs.  She stood up and crossed the room.

"Hayley, what are you doing wandering around?"

She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the man who had just entered.  "I'm bored."

"Hayley—"

"Aw, come on, Michael.  Ever since the twins left there's nothing to do."  She flopped down into one of the chairs and watched her mentor as he came to join her.

"What twins?  You're not supposed to have contact with—"

Hayley rolled her eyes.  "You're so boring.  Can we go outside today?"

"Not today."

"But—"

Michael held up a hand to shush her.  "You were supposed to be working on your exercises in your room."

"But I was working."

"I'm sorry, Hayley.  Not today."

The girl pouted, a frown marring her pretty features for just a moment before her expression turned playful.  A smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth.  Seconds later, the ball dropped onto the table in front of them.

"See?  I have been working."

"Very good.  But you still can't go."

"Michael . . ."

"Someone's come to see you.  All the way from America."

Hayley felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up.  She turned her head slowly towards the door, and wanted to shrink back into her seat.  A bald old man walked across the tiled floor, the rubber wheels of his oxygen tank squeaking behind him.

"Hello, Hayley," he said.

She smiled politely.  "Hello."

"Dr. Raines."  Michael held out his hand, pretending not to care when the other man ignored it.  "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"What can you do, girl?"

Hayley stood up, a guarded expression on her face.  Once again, the ball rose up into the air.  At the same time, the door to the SIM lab swung shut and Hayley's chair slid under the table of its own accord.

Raines nodded, his expression inscrutable, then left.

"Who was that, Michael?"  Hayley held the ball in her hands, rubbing the smooth surface with her thumbs.

"He's the chairman of the Centre in America."

"So, what's he doing here?"

"He wants to transfer you there."

Hayley dropped the ball.  "What if I don't want to go?"

"You don't have a choice."

She glared at Michael, then turned and stormed out the lab.  In her anger, she didn't watch where she was going and marched straight into a sweeper.  The tall, black man smiled down at her.

"Where are you going, Miss Hayley?"

Hayley grinned back.  Mpho was her favorite sweeper and had been around for as long as she could remember.  Unlike all of the other sweepers, he went out of his way to be friendly to Hayley.  The only other person she could call a friend was Michael, although that was hardly condoned by the powers that be.

"I was just going to my room, Mpho.  Do you want to walk me there?"

"Is something wrong, Miss Hayley?"  The inflections of his words betrayed the fact that he had learnt the language late in his life.

Hayley shrugged, linking her arm through his.  "It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

She looked up and down the hallway, then lowered her voice.  "Michael says I might be leaving."

"That's great."

"No, it's not!  I don't want to go anywhere.  I'm happy here."

"You're not a child anymore, Miss Hayley.  This is a good thing."

Hayley shook her head, not willing to explain exactly why she was so uncomfortable about going to America.  The voices she heard were her secret – not even Michael knew about their existence.

"I like it here, Mpho."

"There she is!"  A sweeper stood at the end of the hallway, pointing in her direction.

"No . . ."

"It's time to go, Hayley."

She looked at Raines, this time not bothering to hide her fear.  "Mpho!" she whispered and clutched her friend's arm.

"Miss Hayley—"

"Mpho!  Don't let them take me!  Please!"  She threw her arms around the sweeper's waist, kicking and screaming when she was pulled away.  "NO!"

A tiny prick in her shoulder was the last thing she remembered before succumbing to the darkness.


	3. two

_two_

__

**December 20, 2002**

**The Centre**

**Blue Cove, Delaware**

Miss Parker was in a rare good mood.  She stuck her head through the door of Sydney's office, smiling when she saw him still sitting at his desk.  He was bent over a folder but even in the dim light, Parker could see he wasn't doing any work.

"Waiting for the lab rat's call?"

He looked up, his expression only mildly chastising.  "It has been three weeks since Jarod last made contact."

Parker didn't bother correcting him; it had actually only been two weeks and five days.  "Doesn't he have your home number?"

"I thought you'd already left."

"I had a couple of things to do."  She stepped fully inside and brought out her arm from behind her back.  She placed the gift-wrapped box on the desk.  "Merry Christmas, Syd."

He smiled and reached in his drawer to pull out her gift.  "And to you, Parker.  You know, I'd love some company up at the lake."

"Thanks, but I have plans."  She smiled mysteriously and winked at Sydney.  "See you in the New Year."

Broots was hard at work in the tech lab when Parker finally managed to track him down.  She leaned over his shoulder, breathing heavily into his ear.  "You do get a Christmas break, you know.  It's not just a rumor."

He jumped in his chair then swiveled around to face her.  "I was just checking out a lead."

"He'll still be out there after Christmas.  Go home.  Debbie's waiting."

Broots turned off the computer and stood, facing Parker with a big smile.  "You know, you're still welcome to spend Christmas Day with us."

Parker smiled.  "Thanks, but I'll be with my brother.  My _baby_ brother," she clarified.

Broots shrugged and they walked to the elevator in silence.

"You're not coming up?" he asked.

"I've got one more stop to make."  She handed him the gift bag containing his and Debbie's presents then, impulsively, kissed his cheek.  He blushed, stuttering and stammering as the doors slid closed.  

**SL25**

Parker nodded at the night nurse, not stopping to chat.  She strode into Baby Parker's room.  Her brother was sitting on his bed, paging through a book.  He smiled when he saw her and jumped up to greet her.

"Parker!"

She hugged him and kissed his forehead.  "You ready to go, Jason?"

He nodded.

"Okay.  Come, then."  She took his hand and led him out.  The nurse stood, protesting.

"Mr. Raines—"

"Is away.  My brother is spending Christmas with me.  I'll bring him back in the New Year."

The nurse stood still, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of something to say.  Eventually she just sat back down.  "Okay, Miss Parker."

Parker grinned; sometimes it was too easy.  She ran into Lyle in the parking lot.  He stepped out of the shadows just as she reached her car.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Running away with Jason."  She opened the passenger door and buckled him into the front seat.

"What?!"

"Oh, keep your panties on, Lyle."  She slowly turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips.  "He's just spending Christmas with me."

Lyle's face softened slightly, and he extended his right arm.  "Here, then."

Parker took the packet suspiciously.  "What's this?"

"It's, uh, it's a present.  For Jason."  He went back into the building, leaving Parker staring after him in astonishment.  Since when did Lyle celebrate Christmas, let alone give gifts?  Shaking her head, she walked around and climbed into the driver's seat.

On the road, she glanced over at her sleeping brother and then at the gift she'd tossed carelessly on the backseat.  Maybe some tiny part of Lyle was still human after all.

Knowing she was being watched, she pulled into her driveway with a practiced ease.  She hoisted Jason up into her arms and crossed to the front door.  Navigating her way through the dark, she hit the light switch with her elbow and the room was filled with light.  Jarod sat sprawled on her couch.

"There's a sweeper team just outside."

"I know."  He grinned.  "They should be falling asleep any minute now."

"Where are my handcuffs when I need them?"  Parker deposited the still-sleeping child on another couch and turned to face Jarod, her hands on her hips.  He walked up to her until they stood face to face.

"I think you left them in your bedroom."

Her eyes flashed fire.  "I still have my gun."

"Mmm . . . but you wouldn't use it in front of Jason, would you?"  He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against him.  His lips curved upwards as he stared at her mouth.

"Hand to hand combat then . . . if you're man enough."  She was fixated on his tiny mole.  Did he know just how sexy that mole was? She wondered.  

"That's what I love about you, Parker.  You're not afraid of a challenge."

"You?  A challenge?"  She laughed softly and brought her mouth closer to his.  When their lips were only millimeters apart, she stepped backwards, breaking away.  "Not in front of Jason."

Jarod pouted and dropped back on the couch.  "You're evil, Parker."

She stepped out of her heels and sat next to him, stretching her legs out over his.  "No more than usual."

Well-trained, Jarod started massaging the soles of her feet.  "Did anyone give you trouble?"  He nodded at Jason.

"The nurse was too frightened to put up a fight and Lyle . . . well, Lyle gave him a Christmas present."  She still couldn't quite believe it.  

"Yeah, sure."  He chuckled softly.

"I'm not lying.  It's still in the car.  Anyway, what's the plan?  Are we leaving tonight, or what?"

Jarod sighed and turned to face her.  "Something's come up.  I got an email from Angelo that Raines was bringing someone back from Africa—"

"Which is why now is the perfect time for us to disappear."  They'd been planning for months: Jarod had new identities set up, new lives away from the shadow of the Centre.  What was so important that he'd risk their escape?

"She's just a kid, Parker.  You and Jason can still leave now.  I'll get her out, then join you."

Parker swung her legs away and sat up straight.  "If she's from Africa, then it's likely she was created by the Centre.  She won't have a family you can return her to."

Jarod picked up a folder and handed it to Parker.  "Angelo sent me that photo.  Who does she remind you of?"

Parker gazed at the black and white image.  The girl was dressed in standard Centre clothing, her dark hair pulled away from her face.  She seemed to be throwing a ball up in the air, unaware of the camera.  Parker closed the folder and handed it back to Jarod.  She couldn't think of a single thing to say; every time she thought she knew who she was, another family member popped up out of the woodwork.  As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

"They did create her," he said.  "But she does have a family."

Parker nodded, her eyes closed.  "I have a sister."

"Or . . . or a daughter."

She looked up sharply, her mouth agape.  Jarod pulled her towards him, unresisting, and held her.

**Same time**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

Hayley closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.  She had a window seat but there was nothing to see except darkness.  Her wrists were bruised from where she'd been restrained.  She'd fought hard, but in the end was no match for four grown men.  They'd held her down and Raines had injected her with something.  She hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye to Mpho or Michael.  Now she was on her way to a strange place, far away from everything she'd ever known.  Would she find a friend there? Or would she be as alone as she knew they wanted her to be?

_Hush_, the voices said.  _Just sleep._  She conjured up an image of the nurse she'd almost forgotten: a large, black woman who'd looked after Hayley until she was three.  In her mind's eye, she could see the woman's smile - _Naledi!  Her name was Naledi!_ – as she sang to her.  _Thula thu, thula baba, thula sana . . ._

When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of two dark-haired, blue-eyed children and a woman with the face of an angel.


	4. three

_three_

__

**December 25**

**Miss Parker's House**

**Blue Cove, Delaware**

Parker rolled over in bed and pulled the duvet up to cover her head.  She heard giggling from just outside the bedroom door and braced herself.

"Parker!  Wake up!  It's Christmas!"  The mattress bounced up and down with the impact of Jason's body.  "There's presents an' everything!"

Parker sat up and gratefully accepted coffee from Jarod.  She hadn't been up this early on a Christmas morning for years.  "Presents, huh?"  She cocked an eyebrow at Jarod; their aborted escape plan hadn't called for a visit from Santa.  No wonder he'd come to bed so late last night.

"Yeah," Jason continued.  "An' Santa put up a tree 'cause we didn't have one, an' he left a note, an'—"

"A note?"

"Uh-huh.  He said he's sorry he didn't come visit me before but I was in the Centre an' he's scared of the Centre."   Jason thrust the note at Parker, who couldn't help grinning at Jarod's unmistakable handwriting.

"Well, then, I guess we'd better go see what Santa brought."

Where had Jarod found time to do everything?  There were piles of presents under the tree, most bearing Jason's name.  Santa had brought Parker boots – "To replace the ones you ruined in Baton Rouge," Jarod whispered – and a Minnie Mouse PEZ dispenser.  Jarod grinned and held up his matching Mickey Mouse one.  "The rest of your present has to be opened later," he murmured in her ear.  Parker smiled in anticipation.

Jason happily ripped off wrapping paper, delighting in his first real Christmas.  Among his presents were action figures, coloring books, and a remote control car.  He'd been allowed to open Lyle's gift the night before; a puzzle which now lay, completed, on the dining room table.  Five hundred pieces, and it had taken Jason less than an hour to build.

Parker leaned against Jarod, giving a small sigh of contentment.  "I wish he didn't have to go back."

"He doesn't.  Neither do you.  You two go on ahead.  I'll get the girl out and meet—"

"How long will it take to get her out?"

"A couple of days."

She closed her eyes and sighed.  "Then we'll wait."

**The Centre**

**SL 25**

The voices wouldn't shut up.  Hayley squeezed her eyes closed and buried her face in her hands.  She sat in the corner of her room, trying to hide from the camera.  A noise from her left drew her attention and she looked up.  A pair of blue eyes stared out from one air vent.  The voices stopped.

"Hi."

"Hayley."

"Yeah, that's me.  Who are you?"

"Angelo."

"Hi, Angelo."  She smiled and suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore.

Angelo scuttled away as the door swung open and Lyle and Raines entered the room.  Hayley scrambled to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So this is Hayley," Lyle said, stepping closer.  He looked her carefully up and down.  "She looks like Miss Parker."

"Some things can't be helped.  Show Mr. Lyle what you can do."

A tiny smile lifted the edges of Hayley's mouth.   Raines' oxygen tank slowly rose into the air.

"Hayley!"

She exhaled and sank back to the ground.  She noticed the small grin that Lyle couldn't quite hide and hoped she'd find an ally in him.  Raines nodded to Lyle and left.  Hayley looked at Lyle, then at the closed door.  The voices were still quiet and she decided she didn't have to be afraid of him.

"What happened to your thumb, Mr. Lyle?"  

"A . . . misunderstanding over a business deal."

Hayley reached out and took his hand, not knowing how much her action surprised him.  She ran her finger along the smooth leather of his glove.  "Did it hurt?"

Lyle smiled and pulled his hand away.  "Yeah."

Hayley met his eyes and her mouth slowly formed a tiny 'O' of surprise.  His eyes belonged to the boy from her dream.

_Yes, yes, yes!_ The voices whispered.  _He was in your dream!  She was in your dream!_

"Are you okay?" Lyle asked. She'd gone white.

"F-Fine."

He nodded, clearly not believing her, but let it rest.

**January 3, 2003**

**Miss Parker's House**

Jarod was gone when Parker woke up.  There was a note and a gift on his pillow.  _I'll call you soon.  Stay safe.  Love, J._  She opened the box to pull out a silver locket.  Where did Jarod get all her mother's things?  She smiled and stretched lazily, then went to wake Jason.  For the first time in years, she thought she might actually have a good birthday.  If only she didn't have to go to work . . . 

Jason threw a tantrum when Parker told him to get ready to go back.  Her heart breaking, she pulled him onto her lap and explained that it would only be for a short time, that very soon they and Jarod would be able to stay together.  He lifted his tearstained face to hers.

"But why?  Can't I stay here anyway?"

Maybe she should have taken Jarod's suggestion . . . No.  There were no guarantees that everything would go as planned.  If Jarod was caught, he would need her on the inside.

"Jason, it'll be okay.  A few days . . . it's not so bad, is it?  You'll still see me."

"An' Jarod?"

"He has to make plans so you don't stay there.  Do you understand?"  She paused, remembering something they'd overlooked.  "You can't tell anyone about Jarod, okay?  Promise me."

Jason nodded and cuddled up to Parker, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck.  "I love you, Parker."

She squeezed him in response.  "Come on.  I'm going to be late."

**The Centre**

**SL 25**

"Morning, Hayley."  Lyle stood in the doorway to Hayley's room, watching as she spun three balls in a circle in the air.  How had she come by this unusual talent?

"Hi, Mr. Lyle."  The balls fell unceremoniously to the floor as she stood and smiled.  Was she smiling at him?  No one was ever pleased to see him, but he felt a strange connection to this girl.  A connection he planned on explaining very soon.

"Do you mind if I drew some blood?"

She looked uncertain, and chewed the edge of her thumbnail before finally answering. "What for?"

"To test something.  You remind me of someone."  He wasn't used to being questioned; if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have bothered explaining.

"Who?" Hayley sat on the bed, swinging her feet.

"My sister."

She smiled. "You're wrong in what you're thinking, you know."

Lyle sat next to her.  He couldn't help smiling too.  "And what am I thinking?"

"She can't be my mother.  My mother died when I was born.  The Centre couldn't find my father so they kept me."

"That's what they told you."

Hayley shrugged, rolled up her sleeve and extended her arm.  "No one's ever asked before.  They just took it."

She looked away as he stuck the needle in her arm.  A minute later, he stood.  "There."

She looked back at him in surprise.  "But that didn't even hurt!"

Lyle brushed his hand across her head and promised himself that if Hayley was his sister's child, he would find a way to help her.  

He stepped into the elevator and came face to face with Parker and Jason.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, Sis.  I thought you were running away with Jason."

His sister cocked an eyebrow.  "If you'd thought that, I'd be dead right now."

Jason clung to Parker's hand and looked up at Lyle.  The longer he stared, the broader his grin got.  That made two people smiling at Lyle in the same morning; it was shaping up to be a strange day.

"Thanks for the puzzle," Jason said.

Parker forced a smile, her eyes daring Lyle to get closer.  He smiled.

"Shall I hold the lift for you, Sis?"

"No."

As Parker led Jason back to his room, Lyle felt almost sorry for the little guy.  Maybe he was just getting soft in his old age.  


	5. four

_four_

January 4 

**The Centre**

**SL 25**

Hayley climbed up onto her desk and smiled into the camera.  Then she pulled out the wire.  She hopped down onto the floor and went over to the air vent.  Tugging at it, she frowned when it wouldn't budge.  Suddenly it opened from the other side.  She stepped back, then smiled.

"Hi, Angelo."

"Come."  He helped her up into the vent then turned and crawled away.  She followed, straining to see in the dim light.  She could just make out Angelo's figure in front of her.

They stopped in front of another vent.  Hayley peered through the grate.  A little boy sat in the middle of the room, playing with building blocks.

"Who's that?"

"Jason."

Hayley smiled and started to push the grate open.  Angelo grabbed her hand and shook his head.  Just then, the door to the room opened and a tall, dark-haired woman walked in.  Hayley squeezed Angelo's hand; it was the woman from Hayley's dream.  Only, it wasn't.  This woman was different.  Harder.  Hayley peered closer, wanting to see more, and accidentally rattled the grate.  She froze.

The woman looked up.  "Angelo, is that you?"

The door opened and a sweeper entered, stopping when he saw the woman.  "Oh.  Sorry, Miss Parker.  I didn't know it was you."

Angelo tugged at Hayley's hand.  "Looking for you."

With one last glance at the woman called Miss Parker, Hayley turned and followed Angelo back to her room.  She could come back anytime now that she knew the way.

Raines and Lyle were waiting for her when she climbed out of the air vent.  Lyle looked . . . was that relief she saw on his face?  Raines just looked angry.

"What?" Hayley asked. 

"Where did you go?" Raines stepped towards her.

"Nowhere."

"You will never leave this room again without my approval.  Is that understood?"

She nodded once, chewing on her lower lip.

"Good.  Lyle, show her what happens when she disobeys me."

Raines left and Hayley allowed herself to relax.  She looked up at Lyle, her smile faltering at the serious expression on his face.

"Your room has more than one camera, Hayley."

Her smile faded completely.

"I can't not do anything.  Raines will be watching."

Hayley glanced at the door Raines had left open. She looked at Lyle, then darted out into the hallway.  She ran as fast as she could, ducking around a corner and colliding with Parker.  She could hear Lyle's footsteps behind her.  She grabbed Parker's arm and looked up at her desperately.

Parker's eyes narrowed as Lyle skidded to a halt.  "A little early in the day to be terrorizing people, don't you think?"

"It's never too early for that.  Come, Hayley.  Back to your room."

Hayley shrank away from him.  What had happened to the man who had been so gentle with her the previous day?

"You're just making things worse," he said.

"Lyle, go find someone else to torture."

"Not now, Parker."  He grabbed Hayley's arm and pulled her away from his sister.  She allowed him to lead her back to the room, glancing back at Parker every few steps.  She caught one last look at the horrified expression on Parker's face before the door slammed shut.

Lyle flung Hayley onto her bed and spoke in a very low voice.  "I'm only going to do what's necessary."

Hayley scrambled back against the wall, looking up at Lyle in fear.  "Please—"

"I'm sorry," he said, then hit her once.  "Raines will want to see proof."

"I thought you were my friend."

He sighed.  "Hayley—"

"Just leave me alone!" She curled up on her side.

*

Lyle looked at the reddening mark on her cheek and knew from experience that it would leave a bruise.  He reached out but stopped short of touching her.  His hand fell back to his side.  "I'm sorry."

He turned and left quietly.  Parker was waiting for him in the hallway.  "Who was that?"

"No one."  He walked past her and jabbed the button for the elevator.

"Pressing it more than once doesn't help."

"It can't hurt to try."  It was a lame response and he knew it.  Dealing with Parker was the last thing he felt like doing right now.

"Aww, what's got you so uptight this morning?" Parker stepped past him into the elevator.  "Who's the girl?"

Lyle pressed his lips together, biting his tongue to keep from speaking.  When he arrived at his floor, he strode out, not looking back at his sister.  

*

Parker smiled as her brother turned a corner, then pushed the button for SL 25.  Once there, she punched her code in the panel at Hayley's door.  It clicked open.  The girl lay on her bed, crying.  Parker approached her slowly.

"Hi."

Hayley looked up and Parker shook her head; it was like looking into a mirror in time.  She sat on the edge of the bed and turned Hayley's cheek to the light.  It was already turning blue.

"How's your head?"

"I'm okay."  Hayley sat up and studied Parker.  She managed a small smile.  "I'm Hayley."

"People call me Parker."

"I saw you with the little boy."

Parker smiled. "That was you in the vent?"

Hayley nodded.  "Who is he?"

"My brother."

"He doesn't like it here either."

"Nobody likes it here."  She leaned forward and lowered her voice.  "Not even me."

"But you're not locked up."

"Not physically, no."  Now that she was here, Parker just wanted to take Hayley and Jason, and run.  If Lyle ever laid a hand on the girl again, he'd lose more than a thumb.

**SL 16**

Lyle's hand shook as he stared down at the piece of paper he held.  Black figures jumped off the page at him.  He leaned against the wall, staring blankly at the space in front of him.

Why was he so surprised?  The Centre had destroyed every good part of his life; was it so much of a stretch for them to do this too?

He needed to speak to someone, but who could he trust?  His sister, maybe, but she didn't trust him.  Sydney?  He shook his head; no, the fewer people who knew, the better.  

He pulled out his gun and checked the clip.  Good, it was full.  He started towards the elevator but stopped when a figure stepped out in front of him.

"Don't."

"Angelo—"

The empath grabbed his arm, his grip tight.  "Too much killing here."

Lyle dropped his head, his shoulders sagging.  "Did you know about Hayley?"

"Angelo knows now."  He grinned.  "Happy.  But confused."

"I hurt her."

"Not here."  Angelo touched his hand to Lyle's heart, then smiled again and released Lyle's arm.  He disappeared into the air vents.  Lyle looked at the piece of paper again.  He sighed and put his gun away.  Today was not Raines' day to die.


	6. five

_five_

__

**January 4**

**The Centre**

**SL 20**

Hayley stared at the ground as she followed Raines down the hallway.  She was trying so hard to focus on what the voices were saying that she didn't realize he'd stopped until she walked into him.  He turned around to glare at her.  She looked up, her eyes wide, and mumbled an apology.  He grabbed her chin, twisting her face to the light, and smiled.

"Is this Lyle's work?"

Hayley nodded once.  Raines smirked and turned away to open a door.  Hayley peered past him into the room but there was nothing to see.  She followed him inside and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  Suddenly there was a bright light and she shut her eyes.  When she opened them again, she saw Raines standing by the light switch.  Licking her lips, she looked around the room.  A gurney sat in the centre, flanked on one side by a formidable-looking machine.  Hayley looked back at Raines.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Raines stepped towards her, the squeak of his oxygen tank frightening in the silence.  "Haven't you ever wondered why you can do the things you do?"

She shook her head.  "Michael said it was 'cause some people were special, and I was one of them."

"No one is quite as special as you are, Hayley."

Something in his tone chilled her to the bone.  From the corner of her eye, she saw movement at the door and broke his gaze.  A black man stood in the doorway, looking at Raines.  Hayley smiled.

"_Dumela_," she said.

The man looked at her, frowning.  Hayley's smile vanished.  Confused, she looked at Raines.

"You're not in Africa anymore, Hayley."  He sounded amused.  Hayley wished she could just disappear.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You wanted something, Willie?" Raines looked at the newcomer.

"Dr. Singleton has arrived."

Raines nodded.  "Watch her."  He grabbed the handle of his oxygen tank and left.

Hayley stared at Willie, looking for any resemblance to her old friend Mpho.  There was nothing.  This man's face was hard, his eyes were cold and nothing she'd seen so far suggested he had any interest in befriending her.

"What are you looking at?"

She bit her lip and stared at the ground again.

*

SL25 

"You came to visit again!"

Parker smiled absently at Jason and sat on the floor next to him.  Her thoughts were on the girl she'd met.  "I'm sorry I made you come back."

Jason clambered onto his knees and whispered in Parker's ear.  "Mr. Raines came to visit after you left."

"What?  Did he hurt you?" She studied Jason carefully, looking for the smallest scrap of evidence that Raines had hurt her brother.

"Nope.  He wanted to know what I did at your house."

Parker went cold all over. "What did you tell him?"

"That Santa came, and I played with the bunny, and I watched TV, and you made scrambled eggs."  He dropped his voice to a whisper again.  "I didn't say anything 'bout Jarod."

Parker smiled and hugged him.  "It won't be much longer.  I promise."

*

SL20 

Lyle couldn't watch.  Hayley lay on the gurney, her face pale against her dark hair.  Her eyes were closed but Lyle knew she wasn't sleeping.  His head hurt.  He leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the one-way mirror and closed his eyes.

He'd gone back to Hayley's room after his encounter with Angelo, only to find that she was gone.  Hoping against hope that she wasn't with Raines, he'd come up here.  He'd found Raines, Willie and a doctor he didn't recognize.  The test results hidden in his pocket, he'd gone into the observation room to watch.

She was frightened.  He didn't know how he knew.  It was just a feeling, dull and heavy in his gut.  Then again, he'd suffered at Raines' hands when he was Hayley's age.  Maybe this was just the return of all his old fears.

No.  He hadn't thought about that in years.  He would not think about it now.  He opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Hayley.  The doctor was drawing blood from her arm.  There were electrodes attached to her forehead and a blood pressure cuff on her other arm.  Her eyes flew open and she looked right at Lyle.  He stepped backwards before remembering there was no way she could possibly see him.

He saw a tear trail down her cheek and raised his hand to the glass.  He really couldn't watch anymore.

*

Miss Parker's House 

"She can't stay there."  Parker sat cross-legged on her bed.  She held the phone to her ear, a photograph of Hayley in her free hand.  "Lyle hit her today, and all she did was sneak out of her room."

"I'm working on it, Parker."  

She heard loud voices coming through the phone, and muffled music.  "Where are you?"

"At a diner.  How's Jason?"

"He's alright—Hang on a sec."  Someone was pounding on her front door.  She put on slippers and went downstairs.   "I'll call you back."  

She opened the door, her hands on her hips.  "What do you want?"

Lyle pushed inside, heading for the living room.  "If you could leave, would you?"

"Lyle!  Does it look like I invited you—Wait.  What are you talking about?"

He stood in front of the fireplace, looking at a photograph of Catherine and a young Miss Parker.  He picked it up.  Parker laid the phone on the coffee table and stepped closer to her brother.

"Lyle?"

"If she could see us now, what do you think she'd say?"

Intrigued despite herself, Parker leaned against the wall.  "I don't know."

Lyle sighed, then raised his head and looked at her.  "I've always wondered why you stayed all these years.  Don't tell me it's about Jarod.  If you wanted to catch him, you would have done it a long time ago."

Parker laughed.  Lyle had no idea how close to the truth he was.  "I don't see you any closer to catching him than I am."

"I don't have that connection to him that you do."

"Connection?  Do you know how ridiculous you sound?  And while we're on the subject of your apparent lapse in sanity, what are you doing at my house?"

Lyle walked over to a couch and sat down, the photo still in his hand.  He stared at it for a moment, then sighed.  "I needed to think . . . to talk.  I don't know."

Parker folded her arms across her chest.  "Really?  And you thought I was the one to talk to?  I hate to break it to you, Lyle, but we don't have that kind of relationship.  Go find yourself a shrink."

"I just went for a drive.  Somehow, I ended up here."  He shrugged.

Parker tilted her head as she studied her brother.  She fetched two glasses from the kitchen and picked up a bottle of scotch.  She placed them on the coffee table and sat opposite Lyle, ignoring his look of amusement as she poured a liberal amount of scotch in each glass.  Lyle looked like he needed a drink, and she wasn't one to let someone drink alone.

"Why do you stay?" Lyle asked.

"That's the third time you've asked.  I know you don't want me there, but honestly, this is a little—"

"Seriously, Parker.  What's keeping you there?"

She leaned back in her seat and met her brother's gaze.  "Seriously.  Jason."

"So why'd you bring him back after Christmas?"

Parker sipped her drink and glanced at her Christmas tree.  She'd meant to take it down before she went back to the Centre, but hadn't gotten around to it.  In her mind's eye, she saw Jason gleefully unwrapping his presents.  She saw Jarod, grinning as he held up his Mickey Mouse PEZ dispenser.  She smiled.

"You wouldn't understand, Lyle."

His eyes narrowed slightly.  Parker felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny.  Why had he come?

"Humor me," he said.

"Okay.  Because I haven't found all the answers I'm looking for."

"Are the answers really that important?"

She looked up sharply; was she that transparent?  Since she and Jarod had been together, she'd discovered there was more to life than finding the truth about her past.  Especially when she knew she wouldn't like the answers.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand," she said.

Lyle sighed and set his glass down on the table.  He smiled; to Parker, he looked sad.  "You disappoint me, Parker.  But I hope you find what you're looking for."

Only after he'd left, did Parker realize he'd taken the photo with him.

*

Same time 

**The Centre**

**SL25**

Hayley sat quietly on her bed.  She looked at the balls in the corner and sighed; they rose and floated across to the opposite corner.  Midway through the exercise, she decided she was bored and let them fall to the floor.  She flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.  She was afraid to sleep; afraid of the nightmares that she knew would come.

_WAAAAAAH!_

She shot up, grabbing her head.  It had never hurt like this before.  Not caring about the consequences, she pried open the cover to the vent and slipped inside.  She paused, trying to remember the way.  When she reached Jason's room, she pushed the cover open and climbed out.  She dusted her hands on her pants and took a step towards the bed where Jason lay, caught in the throes of his own nightmare.  She knelt on the floor and took his hand.

"_Thula thu, thula baba, thula sana_," she sang softly.  "_Thula thu, thula baba, thula whethu_."

After a while, Jason stilled and his breathing returned to normal.  Hayley breathed a sigh of relief and she climbed up onto the bed, lying next to him.  All the while, she softly sang her lullaby, humming when she couldn't remember the words.


	7. six

__

six

****

January 5

The Centre

SL25

Hayley woke to find a pair of brown eyes staring curiously at her. She sat up, stifling a yawn as she looked around the room. She remembered what had brought her here and smiled at the boy.

"Hi."

"Hi." He grinned, revealing a set of dimples. "Whatcha doing in my bed?"

"I, uh, heard you crying last night so—"

"You sang me a song. Hey, wanna play?" He hopped off the bed and emptied a box of building blocks onto the floor.

Hayley looked at the air vent, then shrugged and sat next to Jason. "Sure. I'm Hayley."

He grinned. "Jason."

Hayley picked up one of the blocks and carefully studied it. She held it in her open palm and smiled. "Watch this."

She couldn't help giggling at Jason's open-mouthed wonder as the block floated up in the air.

"Hey, can you make me do that?"

Hayley shrugged. "I can try." 

She frowned slightly and bent her head forward. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jason start to rise. He laughed, breaking her concentration and he landed on the floor with a thump. Hayley dropped her head and closed her eyes. Lifting Jason even a few inches had exhausted her. Her head hurt.

Jason placed his hands on either side of her skull and gently kissed the crown of her head. She shivered, feeling goosebumps all over her body. She pulled back and looked at Jason, her eyes wide. 

"What did-?" she began.

"Did it work? Is your headache gone?"

She nodded slowly. "How did you do that?"

Jason turned his attention to the building blocks. "I dunno. I just can."

"Do they know?" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

He shook his head vehemently. "Uh-uh. The voices told me not to tell. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"You hear voices too?" Hayley had always thought it was just her.

"Uh-huh. So's Parker. An' Lyle."

At the mention of Lyle's name, Hayley raised her hand to her cheekbone. It didn't ache anymore either. She got to her feet slowly, not sure what to make of this little boy. What had he done to her?

"Hey, Hayley. How come you talk so funny?"

"I don't talk funny."

"Sure you do. You don't talk like anybody else here. Not even Sydney, an' he talks funny too."

Hayley shrugged. "I'd better get back to my room. Before they come looking for me."

"Okay." He waved, and as Hayley pulled the grid back in place over the vent, he called, "Hey! Will you come visit again? 'Cause it's boring by myself."

"Sure." Hayley smiled, then started on her way. She was glad she'd met Jason. Now she had three friends in this horrible place.

*

****

The Centre Concourse

"How was your Christmas, Parker?"

Standing in front of the elevator doors, Parker smiled when she heard the voice. She turned around. "Good. It was good. I had Jason with me. How was yours?"

"Restful."

Parker glanced around. No one was paying much attention to them. She hooked her arm through Sydney's. "Let's take a walk."

He didn't argue, and they walked in silence through the doors and down the stairs leading to the beach.. Parker felt an odd burst of affection for her friend. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked along the waterfront. To a casual onlooker, she imagined they would look like any father and daughter. _If only_, she thought.

"Something wrong, Parker?" Sydney sounded amused.

She pulled a white envelope from her pocket and handed it to Sydney. He opened it and pulled out a card. When he saw who it was from, he stopped and looked at Parker. She stepped away and slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"When did Jarod leave this?"

Parker looked out at the ocean, a smile playing on her lips. Then she took Sydney's arm again and carried on walking. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you."

She glanced up at him, suddenly shy. She didn't know why. Sydney didn't say anything, and she was glad he wasn't pressing her. She sighed. How should she begin?

"The beginning's always a good place to start."

She realized she'd spoken aloud and chuckled softly. "You know, Syd, if you hadn't been on my team I would have probably shot Jarod long ago."

"Parker!"

"Breaking into my house, phoning at odd hours, leaving all those cryptic clues . . . You have to admit, he can be annoying."

Sydney smiled. "He's . . . persistent."

"Yeah." Parker drew in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"So how is Jarod?" Sydney asked.

She froze and slowly turned to look at her companion. At her silence, he went on.

"After you came back from Carthis, you were different. I didn't know what had changed until I watched you with Broots one day. You were being nice to him without even noticing it. I see it most when you're with Jason, though."

"See what?"

"You smile more. But I knew for certain when we were in Baltimore a couple of months ago. Do you remember? You chased Jarod into an alley but he got away."

She nodded.

"I wasn't far behind you. I saw the two of you and stepped back out into the street to watch for sweepers." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You weren't chasing him, Miss Parker."

Parker remembered; Jarod had ambushed her in the alley. She'd been furious for all of five seconds, knowing they were in danger of being seen, but she'd missed him. So she'd let him kiss her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sydney shrugged. "You would have denied it."

"Probably."

"I'm glad you're happy, Parker."

She smiled. "It's getting chilly. Let's go back up and get some coffee." 

*

****

SL 25

Hayley backed out of the vent into her room and replaced the cover before turning around. Lyle sat in a chair in the corner. He looked like he'd been waiting for a while. Hayley's eyes darted around the room before finally settling on him. She raised her chin defiantly.

"Are you going to hit me again?"

He shook his head and she sat on the edge of the bed, acting nonchalant.

"So what do you want then?"

Lyle stood and approached her. She scrambled back until she reached the wall, and wished she hadn't. Now he'd know she was scared of him. He sat next to her and cautiously put his hand on her arm.

"I don't blame you for being frightened." He bent his head to hers and whispered, "I'm sorry. But I'm going to make it up to you."

She stared at a spot on the wall opposite her. "How?"

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Wide-eyed, she turned to look at him. "But Mr. Raines—"

"I don't care." His laugh sounded strained. "You do want to leave, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I'll come for you tonight. Don't say a word to anyone." He stood. When he was at the door, Hayley jumped off the bed and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mr. Lyle." He was going to take her away; all else was forgiven. When the door closed behind him, she looked at the air vent and thought of the little boy playing with his blocks in another room.

*

****

Miss Parker's Office

Parker clicked the mouse and dragged a card from one spot to another. She took a sip of coffee and wondered what would happen if Raines found out what she really did on company time. A window popped up, announcing new mail.

It was from Jarod, letting her know he was ready to get Hayley out. Parker smiled; it was about damn time. She read the message once more then deleted it. Jarod would meet her at home at nine, and then they would come to the Centre. Parker glanced at her watch—she had seven hours.

Seven hours, and then she would finally be free.


	8. seven

__

seven

****

January 5

The Centre

Parker didn't remember the air vents being this cold and dusty when she was a kid. She reached up to sweep an errant lock of hair out of her face and sighed. All the air vents looked the same.

"Are we going the right way?" she whispered.

Jarod looked back and shone his flashlight in her face. "Yes."

He sounded offended that she'd even thought to ask. She grinned and playfully swatted him on the behind. "Well, could we maybe move a little faster?"

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the sightseeing?" He swung the flashlight from side to side as they crawled forward. Parker just shook her head. Despite the playful banter, she knew he was just as nervous as she was, if not more. It was probably harder for him to come back here considering all that had been done to him.

He stopped suddenly, his flashlight illuminating a tiny part of the metal tunnel. A child's hand had painstakingly scratched _Jarod & Parker. Friends Forever_ into the surface. He traced the letters with the tips of his fingers and Parker noticed a sad smile on his face.

"It feels like a thousand years ago we did that," she said.

"It was the day you told me you were going to boarding school. I never saw you again until I escaped."

She moved closer to him and squeezed his hand. "Hey, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"We had some good times, didn't we?"

"Yeah . . . Come on. Let's go get Hayley and Jason."

They crawled in silence until they reached an iron grid. Jarod swung it open and climbed out into the maintenance pipe. He helped Parker out onto the ladder and they both began their descent. Parker recalled a similar instance in this very pipe, only this time she wasn't injured and she was dressed far more appropriately. She also wasn't alone.

She froze and Jarod looked up, his concern obvious. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Let's just hurry." Her urgency wasn't lost on him and they picked up the pace. She couldn't explain this sudden need to get there; all she felt was a dull knot in the pit of her stomach and the prickling of the hairs at the back of her neck.

They finally reached SL 25 and slipped into the vents, reaching Hayley's room first. Once Jarod checked that there were no red lights blinking on the cameras, they climbed out and dusted themselves off. Jarod swung the light across the bed.

"It's empty."

"Gone," a voice mumbled from the corner. Parker thumbed the safety off on her gun and aimed it as the beam of light hit the speaker.

"Angelo?!"

"Gone where?" Parker lowered her weapon.

The empath shrugged. "With Lyle."

Parker looked in Jarod's direction. Although her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she couldn't make out the expression on his face. "Jason—"

She bolted for the door just as the alarms sounded.

"Parker! Not that way—"

She didn't listen. All that mattered was finding out where her little brother was and keeping him safe. The hallway was empty as she sprinted down to Jason's room. If she'd been thinking clearly, she would have realized that the nurse was not at her desk. If she'd been paying attention, she would have noticed that she was not as alone as she'd thought.

*

"Parker! Not that way—" Jarod turned to follow her but Angelo gripped his arm tightly. He looked down at his friend. "She'll get caught."

"Jason gone too."

That got Jarod's attention. He sank to his haunches. "With Lyle?"

Angelo nodded slowly and grimaced. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Angelo!"

A gunshot echoed from somewhere down the hallway. Jarod took one last look at his friend before he pulled out his gun and went in the direction of the shot.

There was silence. That couldn't be good. _Please be okay, Parker_ he prayed.

"Drop it," he heard from his left. He turned to see Willie aiming a gun at him.

"Or what?"

"Or you end up like your little friend."

Jarod followed Willie's eyes and saw Parker propped up against the wall like a rag doll, her legs splayed out in front of her and a crimson stain spreading across her abdomen. Her gun lay a few feet away and her eyes were closed, her jaw slack.

She was too still.

Jarod's hand fell to his side and the gun clattered to the floor. He didn't resist as Willie handcuffed him and dragged him away.

It was his fault; he should have insisted that Parker and Jason stick to the original plan. He should have come for Hayley alone. Instead, he had let Parker come with him and now it had all gone to hell.

"I'm not going anywhere," she'd said and smiled. His knees buckled and Willie jerked him roughly back to his feet.

Should have. Could have. Would have.

Parker was dead and it was all his fault.

*

****

January 6

The Centre

Nothing.

Then, cold.

She gasped, filling her lungs with air and hissed at the unexpected pain the simple act of breathing caused. She opened her eyes and risked looking around. She was in the Centre infirmary, white curtains cutting her off from the rest of the room. There was an IV line in her right arm and she was attached to about three different monitors. With startling clarity, she could remember being shot, and wished she couldn't. She closed her eyes.

Two sets of footsteps approached, accompanied by a familiar squeaking, and a tiny whisper in the back of her head urged her to feign sleep. She recognized the first voice as Raines'.

"So she'll recover completely?"

"Yes." A voice she didn't know, and the rustle of paper. "There is some tissue damage but the bullet missed all her vital organs. Unfortunately, we couldn't save the baby."

"Baby?!" Raines sounded as surprised as Parker felt. Baby? She'd had no idea she had been pregnant with Jarod's child.

Then it hit her: had been. Past tense. As in, no longer pregnant.

She should never have insisted that she come along.

"Miss Parker was pregnant?" Raines asked. Parker felt him looking at her and her skin crawled. She could only imagine what he would have done with her child.

"How far along was she?"

"I'd say, about two months."

Two months! How had she not noticed? Now that she thought about it, she could pinpoint the exact date. She, Syd and Broots had been in Denver, following up what she'd thought to be a false lead and Jarod had arrived at her motel door dressed in a silly Spiderman suit. He'd said he wanted her to go trick or treating with him and she'd laughed and pulled him inside and said she'd go straight to the treat part.

"So. Miss Parker, you were pregnant. I wonder if you were planning on sharing this little tidbit with us."

She hadn't heard the doctor leave and forced herself to pay attention and stay calm. There was no telling what Raines would do if he knew she'd overheard.

"It's a pity Willie's aim wasn't better. Your child would have been a godsend, especially now that your brother has run off with his two." He sighed. "Ah, well. _C'est la vie._"

His two? But she'd thought—

Mr. Parker was practically sterile. There was no way that Jason could be her brother. In the back of her mind she'd known but never acknowledged this. It would have opened up too many other questions. Truth be told, she'd wondered if Jason was hers and Jarod's child but she'd been too scared to run a test.

But_ Lyle_ as a father? She found it hard to imagine; yet he had managed to rescue the children where she and Jarod had failed.

She felt a clammy hand on her brow and it took all of her willpower not to flinch. "I think you and I need to have a nice, long chat when you wake up. Father to daughter, eh?"

She wanted to vomit. As soon as Raines' footsteps faded away, she allowed herself to open her eyes. With the back of her left hand she wiped away the tears that burned their way down her face.

__

Oh, Mama, what the hell is going on here?


	9. eight

__

eight

****

January 6

Super 8 Motel

Salisbury, Maryland

Lyle sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly smoothed Hayley's hair away from her face. Then he traced the length of her jaw with his fingertips. This was his daughter, his flesh and blood. How odd.

He'd never pictured himself as a father, not even during his short-lived marriage to Xi Ling. For the first time since he'd received the test results, the enormity of the situation hit him. He'd taken two Centre projects and run away with them. His life as he'd known it had ceased to exist. He had a new life now. He had a family.

He turned his attention back to his daughter and smiled. She really was beautiful. How much of her came from him? It was a pity he'd never known her mother. She was just a number in a file. There wasn't even a photograph.

The mattress shifted as Jason climbed onto the bed behind Lyle. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"I'm hungry."

Lyle turned to Jason. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Can you make scrambled eggs? Parker made scrambled eggs at Christmas. She wouldn't let me help 'cause she said boys couldn't cook, they only made a mess—" The rest of his sentence was lost as he dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Lyle wondered how Parker was. She was probably pissed that he'd disappeared with Jason, but what else could he have done? He'd gone to speak to her to find out how she felt about leaving, but she'd made it clear that she wanted to stay. He hadn't intended to take Jason with him, but when he'd arrived in Hayley's room, he'd been there too. He'd decided then that Jason deserved his freedom as much as Hayley did. Parker had had a chance to take him away but she hadn't used it. This was for the best.

So why was there an uneasy knot in the pit of his stomach?

Jason's laughter woke Hayley and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Lyle smiled at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She looked around the room, her eyes shining in delight. "I thought I was dreaming."

Lyle shook his head. "I'm going to organize breakfast. You guys stay here, okay?"

"Scrambled eggs?" Jason asked.

"Not today, but as soon as we have a place with a kitchen, I promise you'll get your eggs." He ruffled Jason's hair as he stood then checked his pants pocket for his wallet. Smiling at them, he turned to leave. Hayley's innocent question stopped him in his tracks, his hand frozen on the doorknob.

"Jason, what are scrambled eggs?"

*

****

The Centre

Sydney shrugged off the sweeper's hand and walked into the holding room with as much dignity as he could muster. Broots was already there, seated on the cot with his head between his hands. Sydney sat next to him and sighed.

"What did we do now?" Broots asked without looking up. There was no humor in his tone.

Sydney shrugged and sighed again. "Who knows? We'll have to wait until Miss Parker gets here."

When an hour had passed and there was no sign of Parker and no one had come to see them, Sydney started to worry. He'd barely walked through the Centre doors this morning when he'd felt a sweeper grip his upper arm and lead him here. He'd expected someone to at least tell them what was going on.

He stood and walked over to the door. He knocked on the tiny window and beckoned for the sweeper to approach. It was one of Raines' sweepers, and he ignored Sydney.

"Maybe Miss Parker's the reason we're stuck in here," Broots said. "I mean, maybe something happened."

Sydney thought of their conversation on the beach and said nothing. He returned to his seat next to Broots.

"I'm sure she's fine, though," the younger man continued. "She has to be. She's Miss Parker."

*

****

Centre Infirmary

SL 12

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Raines pulled the curtains closed and sat down.

Parker stared at the ceiling. "Just fine and dandy, thanks."

"Everything . . . intact?"

She didn't have to look at him to know he was grinning. "You'd have to ask the doctor."

"No complications?"

__

Bastard, she thought, but refused to give him the pleasure of knowing how hard his words hit her. She took a deep, calming breath. "Not to my knowledge."

"How have you been lately?"

There was that vague sense of unease again, and a murmur of voices in the back of her mind. "Since when do you care?" she asked.

"I am your father."

She laughed. "You may have supplied my genetic material but you are _not_ my father. It takes more than that." She turned her head to look at him. "Annie's lucky she never got to know the real you."

Her words reached their target. Raines shot forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, twisting until tears sprang to her eyes. "You're right, I'm not your father. And I also have no qualms about disposing of you, except the Triumvirate thinks you may still be of some use. So, tell me how long you've been sleeping with Jarod."

Parker wondered if he could hear her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She managed to plaster a disbelieving smile on her face and summoned just the right amount of indignation in her tone. "What?!"

"Don't lie to me. I know it was his child."

"What child?" _Way to go, Parker. When all else fails, play dumb._

He twisted her hair again, and she felt some tear free of her scalp. "Don't play with me!"

She forced herself to look him in the eye. "You know, you could really use a breathmint."

He slapped her, and as she raise a hand to her stinging cheek, it occurred to her that goading him probably hadn't been her best idea.

"Mr. Raines!" The startled gasp of the doctor meant she had a temporary reprieve. He bent over her, examining her cheek. "Miss Parker, are you alright?" 

"Just peachy." She turned to smile defiantly at Raines._ End Round One_, she thought.

*

****

Super 8 Motel

Lyle opened the door to what sounded like a mini-battle. He caught sight of _Tom and Jerry_ on the TV screen and smiled.

"But the poor cat—" Hayley said.

"It's his own fault. He keeps going back. If he didn't try an' catch the mouse then he wouldn't get hurt."

There was a pause, then, "I don't like this. Let's do something else."

Lyle put the grocery bags down on one of the beds, making enough noise to attract their attention.

"Hayley doesn't like Tom an' Jerry." Jason sounded as if that was the end of the world.

"Well, it's silly." She glanced longingly at the window. "Can we go outside?"

"Later." Lyle handed each of the children a muffin. Jason ripped the plastic wrapper off and settled back in front of the TV. Hayley held it in her hand and looked at Lyle.

"Umm . . . what is this?"

Of course . . . Hayley knew nothing of the outside world. He felt like kicking himself. "Blueberry muffin. Try it. I'm sure you'll like it."

She still looked unsure, but followed Jason's example and went to eat in front of the TV. Lyle sat on the empty bed and opened a road map. He had no idea where he was headed; he just wanted as much distance between them and the Centre as possible.

". . . When Parker's gonna get here. An' wait till you meet Jarod—"

Lyle looked up; sure he'd misheard. "What did you say?"

Jason looked up at Lyle, his expression guileless. "I was just wondering when Parker an' Jarod were getting here."

"Parker and . . . Jarod?" 

Jason nodded. "Uh huh. Hey, how come you got us out instead?"

"Parker was going to get you out?" When Jason nodded, Lyle's heart fell. He'd underestimated his sister again. He patted a clear spot on the bed. "Come sit here a sec. Tell me everything."

Jason glanced at Hayley and shrugged. "We were gonna go away at Christmas. Jarod—he's her—"

"I know Jarod."_ I should have known_, he thought. _Of course she wouldn't have told me she wanted to leave. She didn't trust me._

"Okay. Well, he had a new home for us an' everything. But then they said we had to wait 'cause there was someone else they had to help." He turned to Hayley. "Hey, that must have been you."

Hayley met Lyle's gaze, obviously worried that she'd done something wrong. "I didn't know what she wanted to do."

Lyle picked up his cell phone and dialed Parker's number. He held his breath and silently counted the rings. "Hi, Parker. It's Lyle. Call me when you get this. It's important."

"I don't understand," Jason said. "If you wanted the same thing, why didn't you just work together?"

"I don't know." Lyle stood and walked to the window, opening it to let some fresh air in. The first time he'd tried to do something right, it seemed like he'd messed up. Hayley came to stand next to him and hooked her arm through his.

"I'm glad it was you," she said.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just am. It feels . . . right."

Lyle couldn't help smiling and he was tempted to tell her the truth. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Lyle." She leaned against him and closed her eyes, her face tilted to the sun. Lyle settled for covering her hand with his and enjoying the sunshine. They had plenty of time.


	10. nine

I know, I know, it's been forever since I posted, but now that my thesis is _finally_ finished and out of the way, you can expect more frequent updates :o) Anyway, hope you enjoy . . .

~*~

__

nine

****

January 7

The Centre

SL 20

Jarod sat on the lumpy mattress and stared at the door, waiting for it to open. He wondered why they'd thrown him in here instead of his old room. Not that he cared. They could put him in a cage and he wouldn't care. He knew—logically—that he couldn't afford to grieve for Parker yet; Lyle had Hayley and Jason and he shuddered to think what was going to happen to them. But his heart had no place for logic and he missed Parker more than he'd thought possible.

Willie stepped into the room, followed by Raines. Jarod couldn't bring himself to look at either of them, and looked at his folded hands instead.

"How does it feel to finally be home, Jarod?" Raines asked.

Home . . . Jarod thought of the house he'd bought in the Florida Keys. It was going to be a surprise for Parker, but now . . . He swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat and decided not to acknowledge Raines' question. Maybe if he pretended he wasn't there, he would go away.

"Are you ready for a sim?"

Jarod busied his mind with other things: Parker's smile first thing in the morning, her laugh, Christmas morning.

"Okay, I guess not. Time for a trip to the Renewal Wing, then."

Jarod thought about the way Parker was with Jason, how she'd looked lying dead on SL 25, what her kisses tasted like. 

He was too lost in memory to hear Raines and Willie leave.

*

****

Tech Room

SL 5

"Broots, are you alright? I was worried. I didn't see you after the T-Board and I couldn't get hold of you last night." Sydney sat next to Broots and swiveled his chair for a bit of privacy.

"I took Debbie out for dinner. I just needed to, uh—"

"Feel normal?"

"Yeah." Broots sighed and finally looked at his friend. He lowered his voice. "They asked me if Miss Parker was seeing anybody. I told them no. She would have said something to us if she was, right?"

"I—I'm sure she would have said something." Sydney looked at the computer screen, wanting to change the subject. It was safer for Broots not to know, at least not until they knew what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out where she is. I've got a bad feeling about all of this, Syd. I mean, she disappears at the same time as Mr. Lyle, and the same time we're called to T-Boards . . . I heard there was some kind of commotion down on SL 25 but—"

"SL 25? That's where her brother is kept, right?" Sydney didn't need Broots' confirmation to know he was right. "Let's go."

*

****

SL 25

Angelo crept quietly through the air vents and pushed the vent open. He climbed out into the hallway and cautiously looked around. He didn't want to be here, but he did want to find out what had happened after he'd passed out. Everyone's emotions had been running so high that he'd been unable to bear it, especially when he felt Parker's pain. When he'd woken up, everything had been quiet and he'd realized he was in the infirmary. 

Just outside Jason's room, Angelo knelt and raised his hand to the wall. Whoever had been responsible for cleaning up had missed a spot. Flecks of Parker's blood still dotted the wall. Angelo pulled his hand back and hissed in pain. He looked up to where Jarod had stood.

"Angelo! There you are. We thought you'd disappeared too."

Angelo blinked slowly and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't noticed Sydney and Broots arrive and scrambled to his feet.

Sydney spoke again. "What are you doing here? Do you know what happened?"

Angelo nodded. Yes, he knew what happened now. He grabbed Sydney's arm and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where's Jason?" Sydney asked.

"Gone."

"Gone! Do you know who—"

"Lyle."

Broots and Sydney glanced at each other. Angelo shook his head; they didn't understand. He had to make them understand.

"No! Lyle and Hayley."

"Who's Hayley?" Broots asked.

Angelo led them to Hayley's room, only to find it had been completely cleared. He paced up and down, wondering how to explain it to them. It was all so clear in his head. Sometimes he got so frustrated.

"Angelo, do you know where Miss Parker is?" Sydney put a hand on Angelo's arm.

Angelo shook his head. No, but he would find out. In the meantime, his friends could help Jarod. He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and scribbled 'SL 20' on it. He pressed it into Sydney's palm and murmured, "Jarod," before climbing into the air vent.

*

****

Union Station

Washington, DC

Hayley had never seen so many people in her entire life. Lyle had explained that they were going shopping—Hayley still had no idea what that meant. So far, they'd done a lot of walking around and she was tired. Jason seemed to be having fun though; every time they passed what Lyle said was a toyshop, he begged to go inside.

Hayley decided that if this was shopping, she didn't like it. There were too many people and it was too loud and she was cold and hungry. She slipped her hand into Lyle's and walked a little nearer to him.

They entered a shop filled with clothes. Hayley looked around in wonder. The colors were so bright and vivid.

"Choose a couple of things you like," Lyle said.

Hayley smiled and started wandering through the racks of clothing. She picked up a crimson sweater and rubbed it against her cheek. It was softer than anything she'd ever felt.

"Can I help you?"

She guiltily dropped the sweater and turned around. A girl about her own age stood in front of her, smiling.

"Umm—" Hayley began.

"That color suits you." When Hayley didn't say anything, she tilted her head. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Hayley shook her head.

The girl shrugged. "I'm Amy. I work here. Come, let me show you what's just come in. There's a skirt that'll go great with that."

Hayley picked up the sweater and followed Amy, starting to loosen up a little. Maybe this shopping-thing wasn't so bad after all.

*

****

The Centre

SL 20

Broots peered around the corner then quickly pulled his head back. He turned to face Sydney, his forehead creased in a frown.

"Well?" Sydney asked.

"There are two of Raines' sweepers standing guard. And Raines and Willie just walked out of the room looking very unhappy . . . Do you think Jarod is really here?"

Sydney shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. Everything's been upside down the past couple of days."

"You think this is related to the disappearances?"

"I don't know. Probably. There's no such thing as coincidence when it comes to the Centre."

Broots nodded in agreement and took another look around the corner. "Oh, great. There's another guard."

"We'll have to come back later. Let's go back up and see what we can find out about Hayley."

Broots didn't need to be told twice. When there was that much muscle lurking around, the further away he was, the better.

*

****

Union Station

Parker still wasn't answering her phone. Lyle could no longer pretend that nothing was wrong. He dialed Sydney's number.

"This is Sydney."

He took a deep breath. "It's Lyle."

"Lyle! What—"

"Where's Parker?"

Sydney was silent, and then Lyle knew. Whatever Sydney had to say, it wasn't good.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. She disappeared the same time you did. Lyle, who's Hayley?"

He looked at her, chatting to another girl across the store, and couldn't help smiling. "My daughter."

"Your—You have a daughter?!"

"Yes." There was no time for this; he cut straight to the point. "Jason said something about Parker and Jarod."

Silence, again.

"You can trust me. I want to help." He didn't blame Sydney for his hesitancy. Lyle couldn't think of a single reason why Sydney should trust him.

"Where are you?" Sydney finally asked.

It was Lyle's turn to be silent.

"Trust works both ways."

Lyle sighed. "This line might not be secure. I'll—Have Broots go to your house tonight. I'll call you there."

He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket. As much as hated the thought of going back to Blue Cove, he knew he had to.

He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

*

****

The Renewal Wing

The Centre

"Are you ready to begin the treatment, doctor?"

Raines looked away from the figure on the bed and smiled, an uncommon occurrence. Hilde had been a Centre nurse for thirty-odd years and had seen many things in that time, but nothing frightened her as much as Raines' smile. She looked at the patient and couldn't help sending a quick prayer heavenward.

She hadn't had any contact with Miss Parker in years, but she was sure the poor woman didn't deserve whatever Raines had planned.

TBC


	11. ten

__

ten

****

January 7

Somewhere on the road to Blue Cove

The children were upset.

When Lyle had said he was leaving them for a while, Jason had clung to him and begged him to stay. He'd thrown a tantrum but Lyle had stayed firm. Hayley had just gone quiet, and when Lyle had said goodbye, he'd seen her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. He'd hugged her, but she'd been stiff in his arms. He'd promised that he'd only be gone a short time, and hoped that was the truth.

They would be safe in the meantime. He trusted Anna with his life. She would look after them.

Anna was the one part of his life he'd managed to keep hidden from the Centre. She'd known him when he was still Bobby Bowman and, for a long time, she'd been the only friend he had. One day she'd arrived at school with a black eye. The next time her father hit her, Lyle had repaid him in kind. She had saved his life once too, but then he became Mr. Lyle and decided it would be in her best interest if he stayed away from her.

But he'd never forgotten her, or what she had done for him.

*

****

Sydney's House

Blue Cove, Delaware

Broots sat in an armchair, nervously drumming his fingers on his legs. Both he and Sydney kept darting glances at the phone, willing it to ring.

An hour passed.

"Maybe he changed his mind," Broots suggested. "I mean, it's not like there's any love lost between him and Miss Parker."

Sydney shook his head. "No, I think he was telling the truth. I believe he does want to help."

"I don't know, Syd . . . Mr. Lyle just gives me the creeps."

Sydney regarded the younger man in silence. He leaned forward in his chair. "What did you find out about Hayley?"

Broots pulled a disc from his shirt pocket and moved to Sydney's computer. "She was born at the Triumvirate's facilities in Lesotho. Her mother died from complications just after the birth. Apparently she's got some telekinetic abilities—cool! She can move stuff—Hey, Syd. Here's a picture." Broots looked up, his eyes wide. "She looks a lot like Miss Parker. You don't think—"

"She's Lyle's daughter."

Broots fell silent. He returned his gaze to the computer screen. "Okay. Well, now things are starting to make sense. Except—" He looked at the DSA case leaning against the wall and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"I found something else." He took a DSA out of his pocket and passed it to Sydney, and waited.

Sydney opened the case and inserted the disc. He watched the scene unfold, his face impassive.

"What kind of man would hit his own child like that?" Broots asked.

"I didn't know then."

Sydney and Broots turned to the door in surprise. Neither had heard Lyle enter.

"Raines wanted her punished," Lyle continued. "I had to make it look real. I only found afterwards that she was mine."

"Where is she now?" Sydney peered past Lyle, as if he expected to see her standing there.

"She and Jason are safe. They're with a friend of mine. There's no way the Centre can find them."

Sydney nodded and gestured for Lyle to sit. "Angelo's the only one who could tell us anything about what happened. Jarod is on SL 20 under heavy guard. He's still trying to track Miss Parker down."

"Jason said Jarod and Parker were planning to get them out. They would have succeeded too, if I hadn't gotten there first." Lyle stared down at his hands and sighed.

"Hey, hang on. Jarod and Miss Parker were working _together_? Syd, did you know about this?"

Sydney nodded slowly and now wished he'd told Broots before. "I knew they were seeing each other. Parker told me a few days ago, but I've suspected it for a while."

Broots' face reddened and he opened his mouth to speak, then abruptly closed it again. "And you withheld it from the T-Board. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't know."

Sydney smiled, relieved that there was no ill feeling between them. "So, Lyle, did you have a plan?"

*

****

January 8

The Renewal Wing

The Centre

Angelo peered through the air vent, shaking his head and mouthing, "No, no, no."

Parker lay still in a bed. There was a nurse in the room with her back to Angelo. She turned, giving him a glimpse of her profile. He smiled. He knew Hilde, Hilde was his friend. He pushed the cover of the vent open and slipped into the room.

"Angelo! What are you doing here?"

"Help Parker. Must help Parker."

Hilde shook her head. "Angelo, she needs to recuperate. She was shot, you know. Mr. Raines is . . . he's helping her get better."

Angelo shook his head. Hilde was wrong. Raines was hurting her. He had to make Hilde understand. His forehead creased in concentration, he managed to put a stilted sentence together. This was important. "Helping her . . . like . . . he helped . . . me."

"Angelo—"

"Raines hurts. Jarod can help." He grabbed her hand.

Hilde looked at Parker and sighed. She was about to betray her boss, and there would be no turning back. "He's busy re-educating her. You know what that means, don't you?"

Angelo nodded. But he had no doubt that Jarod would be able to fix things.

"Wait here," Hilde said. "I'll be right back."

While she was gone, Angelo laid his hand over Parker's and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

Hilde returned with a plastic zip-lock bag of syringes and another one containing tiny bottles of painkillers and antibiotics. "Alright, listen carefully. You need to give her these every four hours. Do you know how to use a syringe?"

Angelo nodded.

Hilde touched Parker's shoulder, gently pinching her. "Miss Parker. Miss Parker, come on. Wake up."

The minute Parker opened her eyes, Angelo knew there was a problem.

*

****

SL 20

The last time Lyle had crawled through air vents was the night he'd escaped with the children. He'd never thought that he'd be doing the same to rescue Jarod.

Then again, these days he was doing a lot of things he'd never thought he would.

He wondered how Parker was and hoped Angelo had managed to find her. They had agreed on separate rescue missions only because Sydney was worried that Jarod might not withstand much more captivity. He'd felt that Parker was less of a risk, especially if her relationship with Jarod was still a secret. Lyle had his doubts about Parker's safety, but he kept quiet about them. In two days' time, it wouldn't matter. Both she and Jarod would be out and everything would be fine.

Lyle shone his torch on the map Angelo had given him. He looked back at Sydney. "We're almost there, I think."

Broots had the easy job, he thought. All he had to do was wait for a signal from Angelo, then take him, Parker and Debbie to Anna.

*

****

The Renewal Wing

"Am I going home?" Parker asked. Her head ached and her throat was dry. She had the feeling that something wasn't quite right, but ignored it. "Where's my father?"

Hilde looked at Angelo, then back at Parker. "Uh, Mr. Parker is dead."

Parker frowned. What was this woman talking about? And what was Angelo doing here? She tried to sit and winced as a pain tore through her abdomen.

Oh, yes. _That's_ what had happened. That bastard had shot her! When she got her hands on him, he'd wish—

"Miss Parker, you don't have much time. You need to go with Angelo."

"Go where?" Her eyes narrowed. Something was definitely going on.

"To Jarod," Angelo said.

"Jarod?!" There was no way in hell she was going to Jarod without a loaded weapon. He'd _shot_ her!

Angelo took her hand. "Jarod will help."

She scoffed. "I don't need his help."

Angelo dropped her hand as if her touch burned. "Too late . . . Raines hurt you."

"No. _Jarod_ hurt me. He's the one who shot me—"

"No! Not Jarod!"

"Oh, come on. I was there. I think I should know who . . ." A flicker of doubt sprang to life in her mind. Her gut had never been wrong before, and it was telling her now that Jarod would never hurt her. She knew that, she'd always known it.

__

Jarod, stealing a kiss in an alley. Sharing a blanket in front of a fireplace. Murmured "I love you's."

What the hell was going on? That had never happened, had it?

__

Jarod's finger delicately tracing the scar tissue of her previous bullet wound. An argument about leaving. Breakfast in bed.

She looked at Angelo, confused and just a little bit frightened. "What's going on?"

"You're in the Renewal Wing," Hilde said, as if that explained everything.

And for Parker, it did. She was being re-educated. Something had happened and she had been sent here. Somehow, Angelo had managed to find out where she was before it was too late.

If her brother was behind this, there would be hell to pay.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and slowly stood. "Okay. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, she was following Angelo through the air vents when she felt something tear. She gasped at the sudden pain and pressed a hand to her side. When it came away wet and sticky, she knew she was in trouble. Crawling through air vents with a gunshot wound was stupid, but it was the only way out.

She hoped she made it that far.

"Angelo," she whispered. She was dizzy and thought she might pass out. "Ang—"

Barely conscious, she had no memory of Angelo half-dragging her the rest of the way out. Broots' horrified expression when he saw her stitches had ripped open. Debbie, asking what was going on. Changing cars a mile out of town.

She didn't remember Faith either, holding her hand and telling her she was going to be okay.

*

****

Near the Maryland/Delaware border

"Angelo, we need to get her to a hospital." Broots glanced at Parker in the rear view mirror. She was horribly pale and Broots was certain she would die before they got to Silver Springs.

"Too dangerous."

Angelo was right. If they went to a hospital, the Centre would find them. Broots glanced helplessly at the speedometer. He couldn't go any faster without the risk of being stopped by a cop.

As they crossed the border into Maryland, he realized that in all the confusion, he hadn't remembered to call Lyle. And now his phone was lying on the side of the road somewhere, thrown out of the window by Angelo who was worried about being traced.

TBC


	12. eleven

__

eleven

****

January 8

Silver Springs, Maryland

Anna had insisted that the kids help out with whatever chores came up. Jason had refused point blank to help with the dishes, insisting that he wanted to watch cartoons. Hayley, intrigued by what "doing the dishes" could possibly be, had offered to help Anna. Now, in the kitchen, she decided washing dishes wasn't so bad. It was nice to have a break from Jason's constant chatter and it gave her a chance to get to know Anna. 

Hayley silently took the plate Anna handed her and toweled it dry. Anna was fascinating. Hayley decided she wanted long blonde hair just like hers. She took another plate and was distracted by Jason's yell of excitement from the living room. The plate slipped from her grasp. Without thinking, she focused her concentration and stopped it just inches from the floor. Then she realized what she'd done and raised her eyes to Anna's face.

And let out a relieved sigh. Anna wasn't looking at her.

"Jason?" Anna called.

Hayley quickly picked up the plate and resumed drying it.

"They're here!" Jason came skipping into the kitchen just as there was a knock at the front door.

"Stay here!" Anna's voice was sharper than usual as she went to answer the door. Hayley and Jason shared a glance, then followed.

Hayley saw the gun in Anna's hand and grabbed Jason's arm. Maybe they should have listened. She pulled him back into the kitchen, staying near the door so they could listen.

"Can I help you?" Anna asked in her new, cold voice.

"Miss Campbell?"

"Can I help you?" Anna asked again. Hayley pulled Jason closer to her.

"Uh, yeah." The speaker sounded nervous. "Lyle said we should come here."

"Who are you?" Anna sounded slightly less hostile, but still suspicious.

"Broots—"

"Who's in the car?"

"My daughter, Debbie. And Angelo. And Miss Parker."

Hayley and Jason smiled at each other. Both were too excited about the newcomers to notice the worry in Broots' voice.

"Were you followed?"

"No. Please can we—"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Anna opened the door fully and stepped aside. Instead of coming in, Broots turned back to the car. Anna followed him. Hayley was intrigued; something was definitely going on. She hurried to see what was happening.

Her smile faded when she saw Broots carrying Parker towards the house. Something was wrong. Hayley stepped aside to let them enter, too concerned for Parker to pay attention to the strange girl who followed Anna and Angelo inside.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna ignored her and directed Broots to an empty bedroom. When he put Parker down, Hayley could see the red patch on Parker's side. She gasped. Anna ushered the children out of the room and closed the door.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," the strange girl offered. "My dad says Jarod will help her when he gets here. My name's Debbie."

"I'm Hayley. That's Jason."

Debbie smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. So, do you guys live here?"

Hayley shook her head and didn't offer any more information. Debbie seemed nice enough, but right now all Hayley was interested in was Parker.

*

Jason knew when he wasn't wanted. The girls were watching some dumb movie about a guy and a boat. Debbie said the boat was going to crash anyway, so he didn't see the point in watching. The grownups were in the kitchen. He knew where he _needed_ to be, and quietly sneaked into Parker's room. Angelo was in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand. Jason climbed up behind Parker and lay pressed against her back, his arm draped across her stomach. He'd missed her.

Hopefully no one would find him here. They'd say he couldn't stay. But then, what did grownups know anyway?

*

****

Rest Easy Motel

Dover, Delaware

Lyle glanced at his watch again. He was worried; Broots hadn't called yet. What if something had gone wrong? He wished they hadn't had to stop. The sooner he got to Anna's place, the sooner he would know.

They'd found Jarod unconscious in his cell and had managed to get him out by dragging him through the air vents. Sydney had wanted to wait for him to wake up before they completed their journey. Lyle had reluctantly agreed.

Lyle idly flicked through the TV channels and willed Jarod to wake up soon.

There was movement from the bed. Jarod thrashed and turned in his sleep. "No, Parker . . . NO!"

Just as suddenly, he stilled and his breathing returned to normal. Lyle looked at Sydney and saw the unspoken worry in his eyes. He sighed and turned back to the TV. Nothing was going as planned.

*

****

January 9

Silver Springs, Maryland

Parker woke to the sound of laughter. She opened her eyes and slowly got out of bed. Her shirt was stiff and hard with dried blood. Worried it was hers, she lifted the hem but could find no wound, although there was a slight ache in her side.

She ventured cautiously out of the room and came face to face with a smiling teenager.

"Miss Parker! You're awake!" The girl threw her arms around Parker's waist. Parker was too surprised to do anything except tentatively return the hug.

"Uh, who are you?" she asked. "And who's the little boy in my bed?"

The girl stepped back, her blue eyes clouding over. "I'm Hayley. And that's Jason. Your brother."

Oh, yes, she'd been in the Renewal Wing, Parker remembered. Just how many memories had they stolen?

"Anna!" Hayley called. "Something's wrong with Parker!"

A blonde woman appeared from another room. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She steered Parker back into the bedroom and lifted Parker's shirt, looking at her side. "That's strange."

"What?" Parker was thoroughly confused.

"Yesterday you were half-dead. And today your wound has completely disappeared. That's very . . . It's remarkable. I've never seen anything like it."

"Am I supposed to know you?"

Anna smiled. "No. But your question doesn't surprise me. Broots said Angelo found you in the Renewal Wing. He explained what happens there. Hmm . . . I wonder if that would account for your speedy recovery. Anyway, it looks like you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"So, enlighten me." Parker sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. "And start with who you are and what I'm doing here."

Anna took a seat next to Parker. "My name is Anna. I'm a friend of your brother's."

"I wasn't aware Lyle had any friends."

"I knew him as Bobby Bowman. We were best friends. He always looked out for me." Anna started fiddling with the edge of her shirt, a faraway expression on her face. "My dad was an alcoholic and sometimes he got a little carried away. Bobby could stand his own beatings but he wouldn't let it happen to me."

Parker remembered a reunion of some kind. A crazy old woman talking about "her Bobby" and a man in jail. She couldn't place it.

"The last time I saw Bobby was the day his so-called best friend died," Anna continued. "But they weren't friends—Bobby didn't even like him. And I don't care what you've heard, Bobby didn't kill him."

Parker had no idea what Anna was talking about. "So, what happened?"

"Bobby and I were walking in the woods and we found him. He'd shot himself in the head and left a note saying he didn't want to live anymore. Bobby was always talking about running away so I talked him into pretending he was dead. I got a letter from him every now and then, but then they stopped coming. The next time I saw him was a couple of days ago when he pitched up and said he needed my help."

"And you said yes, just like that. To a guy you hadn't seen in years." Parker couldn't help being paranoid; it was her nature. From what she remembered of Lyle, she wasn't sure how trustworthy Anna was.

"I don't expect you to understand. What we had was special. He wouldn't hesitate to help me if I needed it."

Parker was silent for a long moment as she stared at the woman next to her. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Anna opened her mouth to protest but Parker continued.

"Don't deny it. I know the feeling. He's the one guy you'll never forget. The one you think about every day even though you don't see him any more."

Anna smiled. "Is that how you feel about this Jarod I keep hearing about?"

"Jarod?" Parker didn't know how she felt about Jarod. She'd woken up in the Renewal Wing furious that he'd shot her, but she kept remembering other tender moments. She wasn't sure which feelings were real. "How do you know about Jarod?"

"Broots said Bobby would be bringing him here. And Jason talks non-stop about him." Anna chuckled. "I think the girls are sick of hearing about him actually. He seems to have acquired super-hero status in Jason's eyes."

"He's coming here?" She wasn't ready to face him yet, not until she sorted everything out. Not until she figured out exactly who she was.

"Assuming everything went well," Anna said. "Bobby said they were going to rescue him from the Centre. They should actually be here by now."

Parker tugged at the bloody shirt. "Oh . . . So, uh, where's the shower?"

*

****

Rest Easy Motel

Jarod reluctantly returned to consciousness. He closed his eyes and rolled over, then realized there was too much light for him to still be at the Centre. He sat up and took stock of his surroundings. The room was like any of the countless others he'd been in over the years, except for one distinct feature.

Lyle was sprawled out on the twin bed, fast asleep.

Instantly alert, Jarod sprang to his feet. He looked around for a weapon. Lyle's gun lay on the table between the two beds. He picked it up.

"Jarod! Put that away!"

The voice came from behind him. He turned, his hand falling to his side. "Syd?"

"It's good to see you, Jarod."

"Where are the kids?"

"Maryland. They're safe."

Jarod let out a deep, sad sigh and sank down onto the bed. "Good . . . good."

Sydney sat next to him. "Jarod, what's wrong?"

Jarod just looked at Sydney in despair. "Par—"

The door to the room burst open and Willie aimed his gun at Jarod, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well . . . what do we have here?"

Jarod thought about Parker lying bleeding on the floor, raised his gun and fired.

One.

Two.

Three.

Lyle and Sydney looked at him in shock. He dropped the gun on the bed and watched Willie slide to the floor.

"That's for Parker," he said.

Lyle was the first to recover. He grabbed his gun and went to see if there were other sweepers. Jarod closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He felt Sydney's touch on his shoulder but couldn't summon the energy to look at him.

"Jarod, we have to leave."

He shook his head; he was so tired.

"Jarod." Sydney pulled him to his feet and led him out. He lay on the back seat of Sydney's rental and prayed for sleep to claim him.

"Jarod, we need to talk," Sydney said.

Talking was the last thing Jarod wanted to do, but he knew he owed Sydney answers. He sat up slowly, ignoring the nausea building in the pit of his stomach.

Lyle climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "There was another one. A new guy. He won't follow us."

More death. "Stop the car," Jarod ordered. He opened the door and leaned out, gagging as the bile rose in his throat. When he had finished throwing up, he curled up on the back seat.

"We can go now," he said.

"Why did you kill Willie?" Sydney asked.

Jarod was confused. Didn't they know? Hadn't anyone told them?

"He killed Parker."

"What?!" Sydney turned around in his seat to face him.

Lyle glanced at Jarod in the rearview mirror. "Parker's not dead."

Jarod closed his eyes on the vision of Parker covered in blood. "I was there. I saw her."

"They would have told us. They would have said something. Angelo would have known," Sydney said.

He was wrong, Jarod thought. Not even Angelo knew everything.

"You know, Broots hasn't contacted us," Sydney continued. "Do you think he's okay?"

"We'll know soon enough," Lyle said grimly, pushing his foot down on the accelerator.


	13. twelve

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Sorry this took forever to update (damn writer's block ::grumble grumble::)

__

twelve

****

January 9

Jarod felt ill. He'd killed a man in cold blood, making him no better than Willie. He was a murderer now. _Murderer, murderer, murderer_. The words ran through his head in an unending litany. He leaned his head on the cool window, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

What had he done?

Lyle and Sydney said Parker was alive. But he'd seen her die. He'd seen her lying there, so pale and still. He thought of their playful flirting in the air vents and his heart broke all over again.

But Lyle and Sydney seemed so sure . . . 

Oh, God, what had he done?

*

****

Silver Springs, Maryland

Parker stared at her reflection in the mirror, then slowly reached up to touch her face. _Who are you?_ she thought. She raised the edge of her shirt, looking for any evidence of her injury.

There was nothing. She shivered as she thought of possible reasons. What if Raines had done more than re-education while she was in the Renewal Wing?

She saw Hayley come up behind her and turned around.

"They're here," Hayley said.

Parker self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair and glanced once more at her reflection. Anna's clothes hung on her almost skeletal frame and she felt like a child playing dress up. She sighed and followed Hayley downstairs to the living room.

Jarod sat on the couch, looking down at the carpet. He looked terrible. Parker was surprised to see Hayley hugging Lyle; he looked awkward but happy. Sydney crossed the room and took Parker's hands in his.

"Parker, it's good to see you again."

Parker couldn't speak. She felt her gaze drawn to Jarod again. He was staring at her now, a mixture of disbelief and joy in his expression. He stood up and came towards her. She took a step backwards.

"Parker . . . you're really here . . ." Jarod threw his arms around her and held her close. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter. "I thought you were dead."

This was too much. She remembered practically nothing from whatever they had been before. Raines had made her think they were still enemies. Jarod started kissing her. She turned away and managed to extricate herself from his embrace. He reached for her again, this time trying to see where she'd been shot. She turned and ran upstairs, taking sanctuary in the bedroom.

A while later, Sydney came up and sat on the bed next to her. "Broots tells us he found you in the Renewal Wing."

She nodded. "I don't . . . I don't remember anything. Everything's so confusing." She raised her shirt. "Explain this, Syd. I was shot, but there's nothing. Not even a scar. It's impossible."

"You look exhausted," Sydney observed.

"I can't sleep. I have the strangest dreams and sometimes I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or remembering or if I'm just losing my mind."

Sydney took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You've been through something traumatic. It's going to take time to adjust." He stood.

"Syd, Jarod and I . . . were we . . . did we . . . ?"

"That's something you need to figure out by yourself, Parker. Tell him how you feel right now. He'll understand then why you acted the way you did earlier."

Parker nodded. She hoped Sydney was right.

"Care to show an old man where the kitchen is?" He held out his arm.

Side by side, they went down the stairs, stopping just outside the kitchen when they heard voices.

"It's my fault," Hayley said, sniffling. "If they didn't have to rescue me then none of this would have happened and they'd both be happy."

"That's not true," Anna said. "I'm sure neither of them blame you for what happened."

"But Jason said they were so happy and then today she ran away from him. It _is_ my fault. I wish I'd never come here. I wish I'd never been born."

Parker looked at Sydney in horror. She let go of his arm and stepped into the kitchen. "Don't say that. Hayley, it's not your fault."

Hayley wiped her eyes and looked up at Parker. "But it's because of me that you got hurt."

Parker shook her head. "You didn't shoot me. Willie did." She paused; where had that memory come from?

"But everything's messed up now."

"Not permanently. We're all just a little confused, but we'll work it out."

Hayley hugged Parker. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Not at all." She looked up to see Sydney smiling at her.

*

After dinner, Parker found Jarod in the garden. He was staring into the distance, his shoulders slumped in defeat. She sat next to him, not quite sure what to say.

"I'm sorry I don't remember . . . us."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. You were re-educated." His voice was flat, expressionless.

"Will you tell me about . . . before?"

When he looked at her and smiled, she knew she'd done the right thing. Maybe Sydney was right. Maybe this could be worked out.

*

"And then," Debbie said, "Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks figure out they've been emailing each other the whole time. So they finally admit they love each other and live happily ever after."

Hayley smiled. "This is the movie you've seen ten times?"

"Yep. Hey, we should go to movies sometime. What do you like to watch?"

Hayley shrugged. "I've never been."

"Never?" Debbie couldn't hide her surprise, and it only added to Hayley's insecurity. In Hayley's eyes, Debbie had the perfect life.

"I'll ask my dad to take us. He won't mind."

"What's that like?"

"What?"

"Having a dad."

Debbie bit her lip and stared at her friend. "Where exactly did you grow up again?"

"I'm not sure." Hayley tried to laugh it off, but she could see Debbie wasn't fooled.

"You're like Jarod, aren't you?" Debbie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're special. You must have grown up at the Centre." Debbie pulled a face. "I don't like the Centre. I'm glad you don't live there anymore."

"I'm glad too."

"So what do you do that's so special?"

Hayley looked around to make sure they were alone. She leaned forward. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

Hayley closed her eyes. Debbie's mug slowly rose in the air. Debbie gasped.

"That is _so_ cool. How do you do that?"

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wow. I wish I could do that."

Hayley couldn't help the flicker of satisfaction that ran through her at Debbie's words. It was nice to be envied by the person she herself envied.

*

"So, what happens now?" Anna asked. With the exception of Parker and the children who had gone to bed, everyone sat in the living room.

"We need to decide if we're going to run or if we're going to fight." There were mixed reactions to Lyle's statement. He could see that Jarod was tired of running, but he didn't look like he had the strength to fight. Sydney nodded as if he agreed whereas Broots looked like he'd rather take Debbie and get as far away from the Centre as possible.

"Fight," Angelo said. "Can't let them win."

Jarod sighed. "We don't need to fight. I have a friend at the FBI. If we tell him everything—"

"Do you think the Centre would let themselves be investigated? They have people at the FBI too." Lyle wondered when he'd started thinking of the Centre as 'them'.

"So we take it to the papers. Send the same information to every major paper in the country. Publish it on the Internet. Then there'll have to be an investigation."

"You know," Broots said, "Jarod's right. If we do it that way, we don't have to get directly involved."

Lyle nodded in agreement. The only thing that worried him was what would happen to him. If they took it to the press, he would stay anonymous and safe. "Okay. Let's do it."

Broots opened up his laptop. "I'll get a list of newspapers."

"What are we going to send them?" Sydney asked.

Jarod smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Everything. There's a safety deposit box in Washington containing DSAs and computer disks."

"I don't think it's safe for any of us to fetch it. The Centre will be looking everywhere." 

"I'll do it," Anna said. "They don't know who I am."

Lyle wanted to tell her not to, that it was too dangerous, but it was because of him that she was involved at all. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Angelo gasped and clutched his stomach, tears running down his cheeks. "No," he murmured. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

There was a scream from upstairs. Everyone froze, fearing the worst. Lyle pulled out his gun and got to his feet. Seconds later, Parker stumbled into the room and fell to her knees. Jarod was the first one at her side, checking for any injuries. Lyle slipped out into the hall, listening for any intruders. He saw the children at the top of the stairs, holding hands, but not at all frightened.

"She had a bad dream," Jason said.

Lyle turned back and saw his sister clutching Jarod's shirt, sobbing into his chest. As he got closer, he could hear what she was saying.

"The baby . . . oh God, the baby . . . he killed our baby . . ."

TBC


	14. thirteen

__

A/N: Hey, look! An update! Bet you never thought you'd see the day ::grin:: My apologies for the huge delay between chapters. I don't have an excuse, except for the major writer's block I had with this chapter. Y'all forgive me though, right? I even made it longer than usual to make it up to you.

Cyber hugs to all of you still following the story after all this time. I'll try to be more diligent about updating :o)

* * *

thirteen

Silver Spring, Maryland

January 10

"Okay," Debbie said, "you've got to make sure you don't break the yolk when you crack the shell."

"Like this?" Hayley tapped the egg on the edge of the pan then looked at her friend for approval.

"That's perfect." The girls shared a smile before Jason piped up with, "I want to help."

"Nope," Hayley said. "We're making breakfast."

"Why don't you go see if everyone's awake?"

Jason's eyes widened. After Parker's nightmare, things in the house had definitely been strained. Jarod had carried Parker back up to bed and stayed by her side the entire night. Sydney, Anna and Lyle were obviously worried about her, Broots was worried about the kids and Angelo had been quieter than he usually was.

Because of Jason's connection with Parker, he had felt the dream but didn't understand all the feelings that had come with it. He studied Hayley as she chatted to Debbie, wondering if she had shared the dream too. No, he thought, she looked too relaxed.

"I have an idea," Debbie said. "You can be a waiter."

Jason thought about that for a second then nodded. "Okay. What do I have to wait for?"

"No, a waiter is someone who works in a restaurant . . ." Seeing that Hayley and Jason were lost, she scratched in a drawer until she found a notepad and a pencil. "Your job is to go ask everyone how they like their coffee. You think you can manage that?"

Jason didn't really understand what that had to do with waiting, but he nodded anyway and took the notepad. He decided to ask Parker first; he needed to see that she was okay.

Jarod was still sitting next to the bed. He wasn't holding her hand anymore and she had turned away from him. Jason stayed at the door, watching.

"Talk to me, Parker. Please." Jarod sounded concerned.

Jason forgot all about the coffee. Parker was emanating so much pain that it hurt for him to look at her. He wanted to help her, but his talent only extended to healing the physical. With a wisdom beyond his years, he suddenly knew that only Jarod could help her, if she would let him.

He backed quietly out of the room.

* * *

Anna stood at the entrance to the living room, her arms crossed as she studied her childhood friend. Bobby (he would always be Bobby to her) looked as if he hadn't slept a wink all night. Anna quietly crossed the room and sat next to him.

"Hey."

He blinked, startled by her appearance. "Anna."

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. She reached up to cup his cheek, reflecting with sadness that the years had done nothing to diminish the lost, hurt look in his eyes. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"Oh, Anna, I wish I'd become the person you wanted me to be."

"Bobby—"

"I'm not him. I . . . I'm not who I used to be. The things I've done, the things I've allowed to happen . . ."

Anna pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "It doesn't matter."

"If you knew who I really was—"

"I do know you. So you've made mistakes, so what? People screw up all the time. You're here because you're trying to make things right."

He shook his head. "I don't deserve this chance. I—"

"Of course you do."

"You have no idea—"

"Then tell me." Anna pulled away so she could see his face. "Tell me."

"Tell her," Angelo said, crouched at the foot of the couch.

"You may not like me afterwards."

Anna smiled. "Try me."

* * *

Parker couldn't bring herself to look at Jarod. She knew she had to tell him about the dream, but she was afraid of his reaction. It wasn't just her child that Willie had killed, it was his too.

A baby. Their baby.

She wrapped her arms around her midriff and curled into a tighter ball. If only her miraculous healing had extended to her soul as well, she thought.

"Parker?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to go away.

"Parker, please." His hand was on her shoulder, and while she craved closer contact, at the same time she wished he wouldn't touch her.

A traitorous tear escaped, trickling down her face. Jarod tenderly brushed it away, then cupped her cheek. Despite herself, she nuzzled into his hand. Taking it as encouragement to continue, Jarod lay on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I want to help you, Parker. But I don't know how." His pain was evident in his voice. "Please talk to me."

Trust him, baby girl.

Momma?

Let him love you.

Not knowing what else to do, Parker returned Jarod's embrace.

* * *

After breakfast, Lyle found Anna in the living room. He put his hands on her shoulders and studied her for a long moment, his expression wistful. "I'm really sorry about all this."

She smiled. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure you're okay to go to DC by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should go with you."

Anna shook her head. "Bobby, I'm not completely helpless, you know. I've managed to survive all these years without you having to hold my hand."

"I know." He pulled her into a hug, surprising both of them. "I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

Anna returned the hug, then raised her face to Lyle's. Smiling, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hayley stood in the doorway, her eyes glued to the floor, her cheeks red. "I, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'll call you when I get to D.C." Anna stepped out of Lyle's arms and picked up her bag. "See you later, Hayley."

When she'd left, Hayley glanced at Lyle and smiled at the look on his face. She sat on one of the couches, curling her legs under her. "You like her very much, don't you?"

Lyle sat next to her. "Yes. We were best friends, a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you like her the way Jarod likes Parker." Though Hayley had only known Debbie for a few days, she'd already picked up most of her teen slang.

Lyle wasn't entirely comfortable discussing his feelings with Hayley. He gave a non-committal shrug. "How are you doing? These last couple days must have been strange for you."

"Anything's better than the Centre." Hayley shifted closer to him. "Do you think--? Oh, never mind."

"What's wrong?"

She picked up a cushion and started playing with the seam. Her hair hung forward, hiding her face. "Well, I've been thinking. Debbie's got her dad. And there's you and Parker and Jason. And Sydney acts like he could be Jarod's father. And I was wondering where exactly I fit in."

Lyle brushed her hair behind her ear and tipped her chin up so he could see her clearly. "Hayley, you're part of the family too."

"Yeah, but—" She sighed. "I'm grateful for everything you've done but I want to know who my real parents are. Will you help me find them?"

Her pleading expression struck a chord in Lyle. He took her hand. "Hayley, your mother died just after you were born."

Hayley blinked quickly but she couldn't hide the tears building up. "And my father?"

Lyle said nothing. He didn't know how to tell her. Misinterpreting his silence, Hayley let out a shaky breath.

"He's dead too, isn't he?"

"No, no." Lyle put his arm around her. "I'm right here."

"You're my father?"

"Hayley, you have to believe me, I only found out a couple days ago. If I'd known sooner—"

"I'd hoped it was you." Hayley leaned her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist. "I'm glad it's you."

He smiled. "So am I."

"Can I tell Debbie?"

"Of course."

She cuddled closer. "Later. I don't want to let go of you yet."

Lyle felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest. She was glad to be his daughter. She wanted to tell her friend. She didn't want to let go of him yet. It was almost unbelievable.

He wouldn't change this moment for anything in the world.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

Anna walked calmly into the lobby of the United Bank. She joined the end of the queue and patiently waited her turn. When she reached the front, she politely explained what she'd come for and was escorted to the safety deposit boxes. The manager left her alone, telling her to take as long as she needed.

Anna sifted through the contents of the box. There were DSA's, files and photographs of people she didn't recognize. Anna put everything in her bag.

There was a pile of newspaper clippings at the bottom of the box. Anna saw the face of Bobby Bowman staring up at her and quickly skimmed through the articles. She remembered reading them as a teenager, feigning grief while inwardly rejoicing that her friend was free. Only she had known the truth and by the time Jarod came searching for answers, she'd been long gone.

She put the clippings in her bag and slid the box back into the wall, locking it and slipping the key in her pocket. She smiled at the manager on the way out. Nothing had happened; everyone had worried for nothing.

She didn't notice the man who followed her to the car. She'd just unlocked the door when he spoke.

"Hi."

Anna turned around, instantly on guard. "Hello."

The man smiled. "I'm lost. I'm hoping you can give me directions?"

"Where do you want to go?" Something about the man made Anna nervous.

He opened his jacket, revealing a gun. "Wherever your friends are, Anna. I hate to miss a good party."

Anna didn't bother playing dumb. "You're from the Centre."

The man shrugged. "Get in the car."

Anna did as she was told. She threw her bag on the floor behind the driver's seat. The man sat in the passenger seat. "Who are you?"

"I'm a ghost." He handed her a black notebook. "Let's take a quick trip down memory lane."

Anna opened the book to find the very same newspaper articles she'd read in the bank. She turned the pages until she came to a photograph of a young couple.

"It's amazing how camera shy young Bobby was," the man said. "I guess this was a special occasion, it being your junior prom and all."

"Where did you get this?" Anna's mouth was strangely dry.

"Do you know how hard it was to find a link to you? People in your hometown aren't too eager to talk about Bobby. Especially your father." He laughed. "But I'm a persuasive guy."

Anna went cold. "What did you do?"

The man reached across and ran his finger along Anna's jawbone. "You don't have to worry about him hitting you ever again."

Anna leaned forward, hiding her face in her hands. She felt the gun poking into her ribs and didn't care. He'd killed her father.

"Pull yourself together, Anna. We've got things to do."

"I'm not going to give you what you want."

The man sighed. "Okay. Have it your way."

Anna felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, then nothing.


	15. fourteen

__

A/N: _Thanks for the feedback. It's good to know people are still reading this. We're almost at the end. Thanks for hanging in there ;-)_

fourteen

Washington, D.C.

January 10

Alex studied the unconscious woman, absently playing with her hair as he contemplated his next move. He was reluctant to just leave her – she was a beautiful woman and he'd always been partial to blondes – but he had a job to do. He should leave her and get on with it.

No, he thought. He wasn't done with Anna yet. There would be plenty of time for him to play later.

Besides, this woman was special to Lyle and if there was one thing Alex enjoyed more than tormenting Jarod, it was toying with the Parkers.

He checked to make sure no one was around, then picked Anna up and dumped her in the trunk. Climbing into the driver's seat, he reached behind him for Anna's bag and emptied the contents onto the passenger seat. The items she'd retrieved from the safety deposit box didn't concern him, though he was sure his employers would be pleased with them. He opened Anna's purse, looking for her driver's license.

It was too easy sometimes. He memorized the address and started the car. He was humming as he pulled away.

* * *

Silver Spring, Maryland

Lyle found Jarod sitting at the foot of the staircase, his head in his hands. He sat next to the pretender and tried to think of what to say. The men would never be friends – there was too much between them – but Lyle decided he had to make an effort. After all, Jarod was in love with his twin.

When Jarod looked up and Lyle saw the expression of devastation on his face, he forgot that they didn't like each other. "Jarod? What's wrong? Is it Parker?"

"She's beginning to remember." Jarod sounded empty.

"I thought that was supposed to be a good thing."

"She was pregnant. And then she got shot."

Lyle couldn't think of a suitable response. 'I'm sorry' seemed too inadequate.

"I was going to be a father." An expression of pain flitted across Jarod's face before being replaced with anger. "Once again it's the Centre that's torn my family apart."

Lyle put his hand on Jarod's shoulder. "How's Parker taking it?"

"How do you think?" Jarod exhaled on a sigh. "I need to get her away from here."

"Where will you go?"

"I have a place in Florida. We were supposed to go there after we got Hayley out." Jarod ran his fingers through his hair.

"When are you leaving?"

"You think I should go?"

Lyle nodded. "I don't think it's safe for us all to be here. Would you be willing to take the kids with you? Probably Angelo too."

Jarod studied Lyle for a moment. "She's yours, isn't she? Hayley. I can't think of any other reason you'd risk getting her out."

"We've all been pawns for too long. You, me, Parker, Angelo. Jason and Hayley deserve better."

To Lyle's surprise, Jarod laughed. "Now you sound like Catherine's son."

Lyle smiled. That was high praise coming from the man he'd thought hated him.

* * *

Somewhere between D.C. and Silver Spring

It was hot and dark and stuffy. Anna's head hurt and her muscles were stiff from being cramped up. She smelled exhaust fumes. She reached up and gingerly felt the back of her head, wincing when her fingers met something warm and sticky. Blood. She tried to move but the space was too small.

Anna had never liked enclosed spaces. It didn't take much to figure out she was in the trunk of a car. She tried not to panic, but it was a losing battle.

Something dug into her side. When she remembered she'd had her cell phone in her pocket, she almost wept with relief. She pulled it out and dialed her home number, praying that someone would answer.

When the car stopped, she hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Silver Spring, Maryland

"But why do we have to go?" Hayley crossed her arms and frowned. "I want to stay with you."

Lyle put his hand on her shoulder. "It's safer for you to go with Jarod and Parker right now."

Hayley glanced at the stairs. Jarod and Parker came down, Jarod's hand resting protectively at the small of Parker's back. Lyle handed Jarod a gun.

Jarod shook his head, discomfort evident on his face. "I don't want it."

Hayley stepped closer and pressed it into Jarod's hands. "You're going to need it." She didn't know how she knew that.

Jason came running down the stairs, his eyes wide. He skidded to a halt next to Parker and slipped his hand in hers. Then he smiled.

The phone began to ring. The adults glanced at it, leaving the answering machine to pick up. Hayley hung back as they filed out the door. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she wanted to know who it was.

Outside, Anna's car pulled up. Lyle headed for it, stopping as he realized Anna wasn't in the driver's seat. His blood ran cold as Alex got out and leveled a gun at him. Lyle reached for his gun, remembering as he did that he'd given it to Jarod.

"Well, isn't this just cozy."

Jarod stepped in front of Parker and Jason. Broots pulled Debbie back into the house. Unarmed, Lyle stood between Alex and Jarod.

"Where is she?"

Alex smirked. "Your girlfriend? Somewhere in the Potomac. Feisty little thing, wasn't she? I'd never have pegged her as your type, though."

"You killed her."

"She was in the way." Alex shrugged dismissively. "Technically, you killed her. You should have known better than to involve her in Centre affairs."

Alex was right, Lyle thought. He should have kept Anna out of this.

"As much fun as chatting is, I'm a little pressed for time. I want the kids. Hand them over and I'll let you go."

"Over my dead body," Lyle hissed through clenched teeth.

"As you wish." Alex fired. Lyle stumbled backwards with the force of the impact and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Jason screamed. He pulled free of Parker's grasp and ran to Lyle's side. "No, Daddy, no!"

Jarod's shot caught Alex in the shoulder. Alex dropped his gun. Jarod fired again, hitting Alex's knee and effectively preventing him from escaping. He crossed to the car and kicked the gun away from Alex.

"You always have to spoil things, don't you, Jarod?"

"Shut up." Jarod roughly jerked Alex to his feet. "Who else knows we're here?"

Parker knelt at her brother's side. She pressed a hand to his chest wound. Lyle blinked up at her, his eyes turning opaque. "D-D-Daddy?"

Parker nodded. "He's your son."

"Promise – promise you'll look after kids . . ."

"You're going to be fine."

"Promise me."

Parker touched Lyle's cheek. "I promise."

Jason flung himself over Lyle and started sobbing. "No, you can't die. Don't die, don't die, don't die."

Parker looked to Jarod for help but he was still interrogating Alex. She stood and ran back to the house. "Call 911."

Hayley sat on the bottom step of the staircase, clutching her stomach as she rocked back and forth. Debbie sat next to her, her face white and frightened.

"It'll be okay, girls," Sydney said. In a lower voice, he asked, "How is he?"

"Not good." Parker reached for the phone.

"Parker, can we really afford to get outsiders involved?"

She whirled around, her eyes flashing fire. The old Miss Parker was back. "Damn it, Sydney, he's my brother. I can't just let him die."

"Won't die," Angelo said. He released the curtain and stepped away from the window. "Won't die."

"Anna's in the trunk." Hayley looked up suddenly. "It was her on the phone. She's in the trunk. She wanted to warn us."

"Where's Jason?" Broots asked.

Parker seemed to realize she'd left him outside and turned to fetch him. Angelo grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Leave him."

"Angelo, I can't—"

"He can help."

Parker touched her belly, thinking about the injury she should have had. She remembered waking up to find Jason in bed with her. For the first time, she wondered if he'd had something to do with her healing. She couldn't deny that he wasn't an ordinary child; she made a mental note to ask him how he'd known about his parentage.

"We need to help Anna," she said.

Angelo smiled and released Parker's arm. Hayley followed her out, stifling a cry with a hand to her mouth when she saw Lyle lying on the ground. Jarod looked up.

"Hayley, I need something to tie Alex up."

Hayley nodded, but didn't move.

"Hayley, now!"

She returned inside. Parker headed straight for the car and reached inside to pop the trunk. She helped Anna climb out, keeping a firm grip on Anna's elbow to steady her. Anna saw Lyle and her knees buckled.

Jarod smacked Alex upside the head. "Do you ever tell the truth?"

The other pretender managed a smile. "You and your truth. There are bigger things going on."

Jarod didn't have time to think about Alex's cryptic statement. A glance at Lyle told him he needed to get the injured man some place where Jarod could help him.

And they needed to get out of there before any other Centre employees showed up.


	16. fifteen

_A/N: Look, an update ((gasp))_

_fifteen_

**Tappahannock, Virginia  
****January 10**

Anna glanced at her wristwatch, barely able to make out the face in the dim light. Squinting, she thought it looked like it was eight o'clock. She turned her attention back to Lyle, her stomach knotting in worry. He still hadn't woken up.

After Jarod had subdued Alex and Parker had helped her out of the trunk, everything had happened at light speed. Anna was still trying to comprehend that Lyle had been shot when she'd been packed into her car with Broots and the kids, and told to drive. Parker, Angelo and Lyle had driven away in another car, leaving Sydney and Jarod to deal with Alex.

Anna hadn't stopped thinking about Lyle as they traveled. It didn't help that Debbie and Hayley were doing their best to console Jason, while Broots kept saying, "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Now, at least, they were together again, though Anna had been so focused on Lyle that she hadn't even paid attention to the name of their motel. Lyle occupied a single bed, his complexion pasty and his breathing erratic. Anna moved from the chair to the edge of the bed and tentatively touched his cheek.

"Bobby?"

Were they just going to leave him to die, she wondered. They hadn't even padded the wound.

She gently unbuttoned his shirt, then froze. There was no wound. His chest was covered in blood, but there was nothing else to suggest he'd been shot. Anna swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She hurried to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel, which she used to wash the blood away.

She still couldn't find a wound.

"I don't know how to explain it either."

Anna glanced up to find Parker standing in the doorway that connected this room to the next. "This is like something out of a science-fiction novel."

Parker nodded. "Welcome to my life."

"He'll wake up, though, won't he?"

"I hope so." Parker crossed the room and held out her palm. In it was a spent bullet. "I'm not quite sure what to do with this."

Anna took it, turning it carefully in her fingers. Then she opened the bedside drawer and dropped it inside. She picked up the ruined shirt and towel. "He's a bit easier to look at now. I guess you can tell Hayley and Jason they can see him."

"Jason's asleep." At Anna's look of surprise, Parker smiled grimly. "I gave him a sedative. I'll let Hayley know she can come in."

When Parker left, Anna bent and kissed Lyle's forehead. "Come on, Bobby. Don't give up on me, now."

* * *

**January 11**

There had been many times when Lyle had thought he was going to die, but never had his life flashed before his eyes. When he realized he'd been shot, all he could think of was Hayley, and how he wished they'd had a chance to know each other better. Then, as life hadn't been cruel enough, just before he lost consciousness he discovered Jason was his son.

It felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest. Lyle opened his eyes, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He wasn't dead, but since he didn't know what had happened after he was shot, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lyle reached up to touch where the wound should have been, but his fingers found only smooth skin. Confused, he got up and stood in front of the mirror.

Nothing.

"I'm still not used to it either," Parker said from the connecting door. She shut it behind her and came to stand next to her brother. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't understand."

"It had something to do with Jason, I think."

Lyle nodded. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. I sent Anna and the kids ahead. I figure it's safer—"

Lyle's head shot up. "Anna? She's alive?"

"Alex had her in the trunk. She's fine." Parker put a reassuring hand on Lyle's shoulder. "So, when are you going to tell me the real story about you two?"

The ghost of a smile touched Lyle's face. "Some other time. Jason . . ."

"Yes, he's yours. I still don't know how he knew, but Angelo confirmed it."

"Where's Alex?"

"With Jarod and Sydney."

There was a knock at the door, then Broots entered with a paper bag. "I brought breakfast. Oh, hey, you're up."

Lyle nodded.

"Anyway, I've gone through everything Anna got out of the safety deposit box and I contacted a couple of friends who've agreed to help us."

Parker frowned. "Are you sure these friends are trustworthy?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely. They bring new meaning to paranoia. They publish a magazine called "The Lone Gunman', it's about conspiracy theories—"

"Okay," Parker interrupted. "We don't need their life stories."

"Right. Well, I'll, uh, I'll call them then."

Broots left the room and Parker turned back to her brother. "You're really feeling okay?"

Lyle nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." Parker ducked her head and moved to the door. "I'll let you get dressed in peace."

When she left the room, Lyle looked at his reflection again, his fingers absently rubbing the skin where a scar should have been.

* * *

**Somewhere in Maryland**

The cuffs cut into Alex's wrists, his arms were stiff, and he was craving something to drink. But he refused to give Jarod the satisfaction of knowing his discomfort. Instead, he masked it, as he always did, with sarcasm and attitude.

"So, you finally figured out what Miss Parker meant to you, huh?"

Jarod glanced at Alex, but said nothing.

"I must admit, I never thought I'd see the day where you and Lyle were working together."

Something flickered on Jarod's face. Pain? Anger? It didn't matter to Alex.

"You find your mother yet?"

"Shut up." Jarod stood and crossed the motel room to stand in front of Alex. "Or if you really want to talk, you can tell me who sent you after us."

"It's always so black and white for you, isn't it?"

"Some things are, yes."

Alex smiled. "You can't win, you must know that. They'll never stop chasing you. Not because they want you back, but because you're an embarrassment to them. They don't want you alive anymore."

Jarod said nothing, and Alex laughed.

"You never thought you'd outgrow your usefulness, did you? That's kind of sweet, in its own pathetic way."

"Then why not just let me be?"

Alex had always had a flair for the dramatic. He waited just long enough for the silence to become unbearable, then said, "There's a new Triumvirate. Younger men, with a different vision for the future. You're the past, Jarod. You, Miss Parker, now Mr. Lyle. The easiest way to forget the past is to erase it."

A look of understanding crossed Jarod's features. "You came for the children."

"You're not as dumb as you look."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Alex shrugged, then wished he hadn't as pain shot through his muscles. "Because we're the same, you and I."

"We are nothing alike."

"No?" Alex smiled again. "You know, you could disappear, if you really wanted to. But you can't bring yourself to let the Centre go. It's too much of you who are. Tell me, Jarod, what do you intend to do once it falls? Do you honestly think you could live a normal life? A happy ending with Miss Parker – is that what you really want?"

"You know nothing about what I want." Jarod's voice was laced with anger.

"Don't I?"

"Quiet. You've done enough talking."

Alex laughed. "Whatever you want."


End file.
